Oscuridad
by Bosque-de-Viento
Summary: Harry se encuentra en lo más profundo de Crematoria, pero eso cambiara con la llegada de cierto asesino... slash-yaoi. COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

N/A: Buenas, esta es una historia que comencé en SlasHeaven y que ahora he retomado (la tenía un poco dejada de lado) y la estoy volviendo a leer para editarla y que mis faltas de ortografía no dañen la vista de nadie (lo siento si aún quedan). Bueno, mientras vaya leyendo y corrigiendo iré subiendo la historia, y cuando llegue al punto en el que la "dejé" continuare con ella, aunque nunca fue mi intención dejarla.

Bueno después de este rollo solo tengo que decir que ni Harry Potter ni Pitch Black/Crónicas de Riddick me pertenece. Ojala disfrutéis la historia

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_**Prólogo**_

Un pequeño cuerpo estaba sentado en la oscuridad, en lo más profundo de ese infierno que todos llamaban Crematoria, aunque allí nadie sabía el motivo por el cual ese lugar existía. Él.

Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban en la oscuridad, después de mucho tiempo opacados por la espera y la nada, pues sentía que el cambio se aproximaba. Podía sentirlo en la tierra carbonizada y olerlo en el viciado aire que le rodeaba; después de mucho mucho tiempo de inactividad, empezó a moverse, a desprenderse del letargo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

En sus oídos sonaban los tambores de una nueva revolución, y como agente de dicha revolución, su visión solo era capaz de distinguir la borrosa figura de un hombre, y lo único claro que sus poderes podían alcanzar a reconocer de él, eran el par de ojos más inusuales con los que se había topado nunca, unos ojos que solo reflejaban.

Ya ha pisado "tierra" por lo que parece.- Dijo la ominosa voz en la oscuridad, aunque en el sonido se podía alcanzar a reconocer una sonrisa.

A muchos kilómetros de allí un grupo de mercenarios bajaban a un preso de su nave…

Continuara

Los demás serán más largo... ¬¬


	2. Llegada

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_**Llegada**_

Habían llegado a Crematoria, uno de los planetas prisión de más alta seguridad, un infierno en este mundo del que era imposible escapar, y mientras transportaban a Riddick para negociar la suculenta cifra que le darían por él, Toombs no podía dejar de pensar en lo buena idea que había sido traerlo hasta aquí y hasta qué punto el cabrón de Riddick se lo merecía.

_Ja, el experto en escapar, me costó los anteriores mercenarios que estaban bajo mi mando y una nave, ya era hora de que este desecho me resarciera. Esta no es como las otras prisiones en las que ha estado… _Era lo que pensaba Toombs mientras bajaban por el carril para llegar hasta la centralita de la prisión, solo para levantar la vista y ver como unos de los mercenarios que le acompañaban caía del transporte.

- Bien, a más tocamos los demás. – _Parece que ya me este resarciendo, solo espero que no la arme ante los carceleros o no le sacare todo el provecho que podría..._ – Toombs frunció el ceño ante esa desagradable posibilidad que se le acababa de ocurrir y ya empezaba a mosquearse por haberlo traído aquí a pesar de lo mucho que lo merecía. – _Es solo este maldito calor, en cuanto recoja el dinero me largo de este asqueroso lugar._

Riddick, por otro lado, estaba simplemente a la expectativa. Para él, estaba claro lo que pasaba por la mente de Toombs con solo mirarlo, odiaba a los mercenarios con todas sus fuerzas, pero todos eran igual de simples y bastante fáciles de leer, para ellos todo se reducía a dinero. – _Seguro que piensa que fue una gran idea el traerme aquí, y cree que se le ha ocurrido a él solo. – _Pensaba Riddick con una sardónica sonrisa plantada en la cara que dio un escalofrió al mercenario que le estaba observando.

Una vez terminado el trayecto, los mercenarios pasaron inmediatamente a discutir con los carceleros los "términos" de la entrega, mientras que Riddick prefirió obviar la situación y se dedicó a observar su entorno y a recordarlo, eso le sería más útil a la hora de escapar que saber cuánto valía, ¿verdad?.

Por lo pronto, las negociaciones parecían haber acabado de momento y a Riddick ya lo estaban bajando a las celdas de Crematoria a través de la cadena. Otra medida más de seguridad, de las tantas como las que había (incluyendo el planeta en sí), pero eso a él no le importaba, era solo otro pequeño obstáculo a superar. Mientras le bajaban, Riddick se preparaba para tocar el suelo, enrollándose y contorsionándose en la cadena para una vez abajo, poder soltarse de las ataduras sin problemas. Y siempre atento a su entorno, no podía dejar de notar las miradas de hambre y desesperación de los presos. – _Una manada de lobos reducidos a ganado encerrado. – _Pensó con ironía y algo que se podía parecer a la tristeza. Al fin y al cabo lo único que Riddick valoraba por encima de todas las cosas era la libertad, y cualquier atentado contra ella le contrariaba y repugnaba.

En cuanto Riddick posó sus pies en el suelo sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió la columna, y ese escalofrió nada tenía que ver con el par "hombres" que venían hacia él con la intención de atacarle. – _Si pueden definirse como hombres, en sus ojos apenas se distingue humanidad ya. – _Pensó él, que intentaban quitarle sus botas. No, había algo en lo profundo de esta prisión, lo sentía, y ese _algo_ le intrigaba. – _¿Y que soy yo sino un hombre de instintos?_ – Siempre le fue bien, él era un hombre libre, incluso aquí en Crematoria, porque sus instintos nunca le fallaban. – _Parece interesante. Tendré que investigar en cuanto encuentre a Jack. _

En otro lugar, en el agujero más profundo y oscuro de la prisión de Crematoria Harry no podía evitar sentir la… impaciencia? No, hacía mucho tiempo que había descubierto (a la fuerza) las virtudes de la paciencia, no lo que sentía era anticipó. Sabía que pronto saldría del lugar al que le habían confinado hace ya tanto tiempo que había perdido la cuenta. Era casi un milagro que aún conservara su cordura_. – O al menos creo que no estoy loco, hum… bueno, lo sabré cuando salga de aquí. –_ Pensó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, mejorando sus habilidades, en contacto con la tierra que le rodeaba y aprisionaba, rozando la vida que sentía de los presos humanos cuando estos empezaron a llegar, y comunicándose con los perros del infierno, como los llamaban algunos allí, con los cuales había podido forjar un vínculo debido a su naturaleza salvaje, y que le había ayudado a no perderse en la oscuridad.

- Solo espero que no se demore demasiado, ya quiero conocer a mi salvador y ya quiero ver el cambio que traerá consigo…- Sonó la suave voz en la profunda oscuridad.

Por otro lado, Riddick creyó oír a alguien susurrando palabras de ayuda, espera y expectativa, palabras que resonaban en su oído mientras acariciaba a la hermosa bestia salvaje que tenía delante. – _Tal vez este imaginando cosas… o tal vez no. – _ Sonrió Riddick con diversión.

Continuara...


	3. Instinto

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

**_Instinto_**

No había tardado demasiado en encontrar a Jack, Kyra ahora, y había cambiado, mucho, y no solo su nombre. Y además parecía enfadada, pero eso no le importaba, ella estaba a salvo y pronto estaría libre, lo demás eran nimiedades. Uno de los líderes entre los presos había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para querer unirse a ellos en la huida. Él supuso que porque le había visto acariciando al perro del infierno. – _Tan impresionable por aquí, ju, ju… _–Pensó con esa sonrisa sardónica, la única que al parecer tenía en su repertorio, y que siempre enviaba escalofríos a los frágiles humanos.

No tardarían mucho en marcharse, pero antes de salir Riddick necesitaba encontrar aquello que estaba en las profundidades de la prisión, así que ordeno a todos que se prepararan mientras él iba al encuentro de… en realidad lo que fuera no le importaba, solo quería ver de qué se trataba y si podía ser útil para él o interesante. Si no, simplemente se daría la vuelta y lo dejaría estar.

Riddick comenzó a bajar por los bloques de celdas hasta los niveles inferiores, donde más oscuro estaba. Se quito las gafas que siempre le acompañaban y siguió el tortuoso camino de bajada hasta que llegó a una pared. Y la pared se sentía extraña, Riddick paso la mano por encima y sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. – _Aquí hay algo_. – Pensó, así que intentó encontrar algún interruptor que desactivara la falsa pared, pero no había nada.

Riddick se estaba empezando a impacientar, y pensó en largarse, pues parecía que su viaje hasta aquí estaba resultando infructuoso. Pero entonces, una extraña calma le inundo, una calma que venía del exterior de su cuerpo, y estaba seguro que le llegaba de lo que había detrás de ese muro. Y entonces lo vio. La pared frente a él estaba llena de símbolos que emitían una inquietante luz (no qué eso inquietara a Riddick…¬ ¬).

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Dijo en voz alta. Entonces, en lo recóndito de su mente resonó un cántico cuya cadencia y tono inspiraba mando e inducía al sometimiento. No supo cómo pero sabía que tenía que "cantar" en voz alta si quería descubrir que se escondía detrás de esa celda de piedra, magia y runas. – _¿Magia, Runas?_ – Riddick no sabía de dónde había venido ese pensamiento, pero para él estaba claro, aún por inverosímil que pareciera, que era eso lo que tenía delante de él.

Así pues la profunda voz de Riddick comenzó a extenderse por el lugar. Era un idioma que él no entendía, pero sabía que esas palabras poseían poder, su cuerpo vibrada con el místico cantico que él producía, de su mente a sus labios. No comprendía completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, era algo nuevo, extraño y poderoso, y a él le gustaba como se sentía esa clase de poder. Un poder antiguo que se asemejaba al que de él surgía en los momentos de más necesidad, algo que se podía comparar en cierta medida con "el poder de sus instintos", un poder semejante, pero diferente.

Cada vez su voz sonaba más fuerte, sentía que estaba llegando al punto culminante, en su frente se acumulaba el sudor y su cuerpo brillaba por la transpiración producida por el esfuerzo. Y en una parte de la mente de Riddick fluían pensamientos, que derivaban entre el sarcasmo y la diversión, sobre cuán agotador podría ser cantar.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en mucho más, pues el cántico había terminado y la pared comenzó a temblar. Y a pesar del cansancio que le invadió se negó a doblarse para recuperarse. Al fin y al cabo él era demasiado orgulloso para dar tal muestra de debilidad, más aún ante lo que fuera que estaba tras ese muro.

Los extraños símbolos, que habían comenzado a titilar desde que comenzó con su canción sin percatarse de ello, ahora estaban brillando intensamente. Tanto así que tuvo que volver a colocarse las gafas sobre los ojos. Cuando la pared empezó a deslizarse, Riddick no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara, así, cuando el muro de abrió completamente Riddick posó su vista en una menuda figura, de la que parecía emanar una luz interior.

La imagen se fue haciendo más nítida a sus ojos y lo que se reveló tras ese muro le sorprendió bastante, y lo que vio le hizo curvar sus labios en una sonrisa de las suyas. Ante él se presentaba un niño de no más de 15 años de edad, pero entonces posó la mirada en los _**verdes**_ ojos del niño, unos ojos que desmentían la edad que su pequeño cuerpo indicaba tener. Unos ojos antiguos que poseían poder.

El "niño" poseía un brillante pelo azabache largo hasta las caderas, no era muy alto y su cuerpo era menudo, pero fibroso, en general su fisonomía parecía bastante ágil; y su rostro era más delicado que otra cosa, además sus orejas daban la impresión de ser puntiagudas, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Riddick fueron sus ojos, unos ojos verde esmeralda en los que se vislumbraba el poder de su poseedor. – _Me gusta_. – Pensaron a la vez, sin saberlo, las dos figuras de pie en la oscuridad.

Continuara…


	4. Huida

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_**Huida**_

Harry lo sintió en cuanto él se planto frente a su celda. – _Aunque es más un agujero que otro cosa_. – Pensó Harry sarcásticamente. Así que decidió ponerse de pie y esperar a ver como actuaría, pero él parecía no decidirse. Harry sabía que él notaría que la pared era falsa, y que tras ella encontraría aquello que despertó su curiosidad desde que puso los pies en el suelo de Crematoria.

Desde el principio pudo sentir la magia en el interior del hombre que lo sacaría de allí, pero estando él tan cerca podía notar algo diferente. Parecía que él estaba muy en sintonía con su poder pero lo usaba de forma cuanto menos extraña, nada comparado a como usaría un mago o bruja su magia. El poder dentro suyo era completamente salvaje, como una fuerza de la naturaleza, y es posible que fuera por esto que Harry sentía afinidad entre ese hombre y él mismo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que este hombre no podría actuar sobre el sello y las barreras que le impedían salir de su celda, a pesar de todo el poder contenido en el interior de su salvador, decidió intervenir. Harry empezó con el cantó que lo liberaría de su prisión, y sabía que él lo escucharía, sabía también que él actuaria en consecuencia para sacarlo de allí. – _Al fin y al cabo ha llegado hasta aquí, no va a dar marcha atrás solo porque ocurran cosas extrañas o por tener que cantar._ – Pensó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Harry empezó a notar la magia fluir desde el interior del hombre, y era una magia embriagadora, tanto así que se estremeció al sentirla llenando el pequeño habitáculo en el que se encontraba. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las barreras empezaron a caer y el sello a desmoronarse. Toda la celda comenzó a temblar y entonces el muro cayó. – _Por fin soy libre…_

De pie frente a él se encontraba el hombre que lo había liberado. Era alto, moreno y musculoso, y sus ojos eran tal y como había previsto que serían, dos iris como espejos que brillaban con el fuego interno de su poseedor. Después de sentir su poder y verlo, no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaba. Se quedaron uno frente a otro mirándose, evaluándose.

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho para acabar en un lugar como este? – Preguntó Riddick, con esa voz profunda que poseía.

- Harry – dijo riendo por la forma tan directa en que se dirigió a él, y preguntando quién era por sobre otras cosas como qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Riddick levantó una ceja, pues no había contestado exactamente a lo que había preguntado, pero lo dejó pasar, se dio la vuelta para empezar el camino de vuelta a los niveles superiores de Crematoria. Tras unos cuantos pasos Riddick se volvió para mirar a Harry y simplemente dijo.

- ¿Vienes? – Deteniéndose por un momento para esperar una respuesta.

- Claro – Sonrío Harry a su… – _¿Qué es para mí?_ – Harry se encogió de hombros y le siguió. – Por cierto, todavía no se tu nombre ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

- Riddick – Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección y sonriéndole de vuelta a su peculiar manera.

Harry estaba feliz, por fin podía caminar más de cuatro pasos antes de tener que darse la vuelta si quería seguir andando. Podía respirar aire más limpio, sin duda no era aire fresco, pero no estaba tan viciado como el de la celda que acababa de dejar y a la que nunca volvería.

Además, estaba junto a su salvador. Le debía su libertad, y él le seguiría hasta que pudiera compensarle. Y no era como si le supusiera ningún perjuicio pagar la deuda que tenía con Riddick, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado, y el mundo había cambiado, tenía que aprender de nuevo, es cierto que mientras que estaba en su celda había tocado superficialmente la conciencia de algunos presos y tenía una idea general de cómo era el mundo, corrección, el universo ahora. Seguía necesitando a Riddick, y mientras estuviera con él Harry le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Mientras subían, Harry y Riddick caminaban en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que se hallaban los presos que iban a acompañar a Riddick, Kyra y ahora a Harry, en su huida lo primero que notó Riddick fue la mirada de confusión y sospecha que Kyra y algunos otros estaban dirigiendo a Harry. Riddick solo alzo una ceja, y Harry no les prestó atención en absoluto solo miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, al fin y al cabo hacia mucho que no estaba en un espacio "abierto".

- ¿Quién es? – El líder de los presos puso voz a los pensamientos de todos.

- Este es Harry, también nos acompañara. – Fue la respuesta de Riddick.

Todos enviaron una mirada de duda a este Harry, era demasiado pequeño, y todos dudaban que consiguiera sobrevivir a la huida. La superficie de Crematoria no era un paseo, y todos sabían que no todo el mundo llegaría hasta el final. Así que pensaron que el chico nuevo sería de los primeros en caer.

De repente Harry sonrió y empezó a correr por el accidentado terreno con una agilidad y a una velocidad que sorprendió a todos. Riddick decidió seguirlo, pues el niño conseguía despertar su curiosidad, y el resto del grupo decidió seguir a Riddick pues todavía tenían que ultimar los detalles para la huida.

Riddick apenas tardo en alcanzarlo, y sonrió al ver donde le había traído el pequeño. Harry se puso de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a acariciar y a hablar con los perros del infierno mientras reía ante las lamidas que le daba el más cercano a él por los mimos recibidos. Cuando llegaron los demás quedaron en shock, uno de los presos no creyéndose lo que veía decidió acercarse a Harry, pero se aproximo demasiado a una de las jaulas y en consecuencia uno de los animales le dio un zarpazo.

El preso grito y miro el lugar sangrante en el que antes se encontraba su mano. Mientras que Harry miró con disgusto al hombre que no paraba de gritar, ni de sangrar para el caso. Estaba claro que si nadie hacía nada iba a morir desangrado en no mucho tiempo. Y nadie hizo nada. Si el hombre era lo bastante estúpido para acercarse a las jaulas de esas bestias merecía morir. A los pocos segundo, y como el hombre ya lo estaba cansando con sus berridos, Harry cogió un afilado guijarro del suelo, se levanto dirigiéndose al hombre y le corto la garganta. Cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, sangrando por la muñeca y la garganta ya estaba inconsciente, así que Harry le arrastro hacia las jaulas, y siguió sonriendo y acariciando a los animales que había en su interior. – _Pobres están hambrientos, se ve que aquí no les dan mucho de comer._

Después de tal espectáculo Kyra y los presos pensaron que el niño tal vez sí tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir. Kyra empezó a examinar al niño Harry con más detenimiento, y lo que encontró le resulto extraño, la verdad es que su aspecto y comportamiento en general era bastante extraño. Y decidió que cuando hubiera tiempo tendría una charla con él, además quería saber de dónde lo había sacado Riddick.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban acabando de perfilar el plan de huida, y se preparaban para salir al exterior. Harry miró a Riddick y después a los animales e hizo un puchero con el labio, al fin y al cabo estos le habían ayudado a soportar su cautiverio y les echaría de menos, pero también quería salir de este lugar, así que con unas últimas palmaditas de despedida en el lomo de los perros Harry se colocó al lado de Riddick. Así Riddick se volvió hacia todos y dio su última instrucción.

- Solo hay una velocidad, la mía. – Dijo con el rostro absolutamente sería, se colocó las gafas, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la libertad.

Continuara…

Rewis?


	5. Historias 1ª Parte

N/A: Este comentario lo dejo por un rewis que me dejo una chica en otra web, y que os dejo a vosotros por si tenéis también estas dudas o curiosidades: A pesar de mantener a Riddick en su estilo más bien silencioso, su personalidad la he hecho más bien curiosa.

Esto es verdad en cierta medida, pero su curiosidad surge más bien en lo que se refiere a Harry porque: Riddick siente la magia de Harry (aunque no sabe lo que es exactamente) e igual que a Harry le gusta la "magia" de Riddick a Riddick le gusta la magia de Harry, así que son básicamente compatibles desde el principio.

Esto sí que DEBERÍAIS LEERLO y es que no estoy segura de que quede claro en el capi 2 ni 3, porque la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he aclarado mucho, pero si recordáis Riddick solo ve en tonos morados, y sin embargo los ojos de Harry no le gustan solo por que sean bonitos o profundos y tal, le gustan también porque los ve en verde (es cosa de magia y muestra un poco el poder y afinidad que hay entre ambos).

Siento que no quedara claro desde el principio ahora, ya sabéis:

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

* : **Significa aclaraciones al final del capítulo **

**_Historias I_**

Todo el grupo que salió de la prisión estaba ahora corriendo por la superficie de Crematoria, y los pensamientos de la mayoría eran más bien negativos, pues no solo tenían que correr, no, también tenían que esquivar las balas de los carceleros que al parecer se habían percatado de su plan. Era una carrera contrarreloj contra el sol y contra los guardias que, al igual que ellos, intentaban llegar a la nave. Y ante ellos se alzaba el obstáculo más grande de esta carrera. Tenían que subir por un escarpado risco, y el sol se acerca amenazante para abrasarlos a todos. Ese risco era desalentador, pero no podían detenerse pues una vez en la cima podrían divisar el lugar en que se encontraba la nave, a no muchos metros de la otra cara del pico.

Pero cuando ya llegaban a la cima, Kyra descubrió que no podía seguir subiendo. Riddick miro en su dirección esperando a que subiera, pero ella se había quedado paralizada viendo como el fuego del sol de Crematoria la consumiría en pocos minutos. Fue entonces cuando Riddick decidió reaccionar, ató una soga a una roca y alrededor de su cintura preparándose para saltar. Pero entonces uno de los presos le agarró del hombro y dijo.

- Solo una velocidad.

- Hn. – Fue todo lo que "dijo" Riddick se dio la vuelta y saltó.

Harry entrecerró los ojos ante las acciones de Riddick, no conocía a esa chica, ni tampoco la historia que había entre Riddick y ella, pero no le gustaba que él se arriesgara de esa forma por ella, aunque él no haría nada al respecto no era quien para decirle a Riddick lo que tenía o no que hacer. Así que simplemente espero a que subieran mientras que el resto corría hacia el hangar.

Riddick ayudó a Kyra a alcanzar la cima corto la cuerda y los tres, Harry, Riddick y Kyra, se apresuraron para seguir al resto. Habían ya alcanzado al "pelotón delantero" cuando Harry se percato de que había un pequeño grupo armado cerca del hangar, así que le hizo una señal a Riddick. Esté entendiéndolo al momento se fijo en lo que había delante y los vio.

- Necróferos. – Susurró él, y gritó para el resto del grupo. – Deteneos y abajo.

Algunos, confusos, hicieron caso, pero a otros les urgía seguir adelante por miedo a que el sol los alcanzara y continuaron corriendo sin echar un segundo vistazo a Riddick o a lo que les esperaba delante. Los disparos comenzaron, y los presos cargaron contra los necrós lo mejor que pudieron, pero la ventaja estaba con los necróferos, ellos eran más, tenían armas y su posición era mejor, así que no tardaron en eliminar a todos, incluso a los guardias de la prisión, que habían llegado por detrás al hangar, cayeron ante Vaako y sus hombres.

Harry no sabía quiénes eran, pero debido a su propia experiencia sabía que eran soldados bien formados, y no solo eso, también notaba algo… fuera de lo común en ellos. – _Extraño_. – Él también lucho, con puños y magia, y podrían haber vencido, pero el objetivo no era vencer, era salir del planeta en esa nave, que de seguir con la lucha había altas posibilidades de que quedara inutilizada. Le dio un vistazo a Riddick, justo para ver cómo era abatido por las ondas de las armas que portaban los necróferos, pero sabía que estaba bien, solo inconsciente, de forma que decidió usar la táctica de "hacerse el muerto y esperar a que se vayan". Aunque se aseguro de usar un poco de su magia en él y en Riddick para que el fuego del sol no les hiciera daño, y espero…

Parecía que Riddick, o más bien la muerte de Riddick era el objetivo del grupo de necróferos, así que cuando le dieron por muerto empezaron a evacuar el planeta, y Riddick comenzó a despertar. Harry se iba a levantar y ayudarlo a entrar en el hangar cuando una figura salió del interior de este, se dirigió a Riddick y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la sombra. Harry no vio ningún signo de amenaza en el hombre, así que decidió esperar un poco más y efectivamente al parecer solo quería hablar con Riddick para después – ¿_Suicidarse? ¿Por qué hace algo así?_ –Harry sentía curiosidad así que finalmente decidió que era buen momento para levantarse y acercarse a Riddick.

Riddick al verlo llegar levantó una ceja, mientras que Harry se encogió de hombros y procedió a interrogar a Riddick.

- ¿Quién era esa gente y qué quería ese hombre contigo? – Preguntó con obvia curiosidad.

- Esa gente eran necrós, ¿No sabes lo que son? – Y viendo como Harry negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza y se llevaba el dedo al labio como gesto de curiosidad y confusión, Riddick sonrió sardónicamente y procedió a explicarle.

- Los Necrós, necróferos, son un ejército que va de mundo en mundo arrasando y conquistando, son fanáticos de su propia y retorcida religión cuya máxima es "_Eres lo que matas", _su general y líder, Lord Marshal es un loco que dice buscar el Underverse* para alcanzar la inmortalidad o algo así.

A medida que Riddick le explicaba esto, Harry fruncía cada vez más el ceño, y cuando empezó a hablar de su líder la cara de disgusto que puso fue aún más evidente. Riddick al verlo solo levanto una ceja, cuestionando si palabras el porqué de esa cara.

- Es solo que ese Lord me resulta familiar, y me recuerda al tipo que me encerró en el agujero del que me sacaste. – Riddick lo miró fijamente después de esa declaración.

- Creo que es hora de que me cuentes tu historia.- Declaró, y se acomodo para esperar la explicación del niño que tenia delate. – _Tengo la impresión de que será una laaaarga historia._

Continuara…

*Underverse, es subuniverso pero en ingles y como suena mejor en la versión original e decidido dejar ese nombre en vez de poner Subuniverso.


	6. Historias 2ª Parte

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

* : **Significa aclaraciones al final del capítulo leedlas todas**

**_Historias II_**

Tras esa "petición" de Riddick, Harry agacho la cabeza y le miró a través del flequillo, después suspiro y decidió que él merecía escuchar su _historia_, como Riddick la llamó. Así que se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, se instaló lo mejor que pudo y empezó.

- Bien, mi planeta natal y hogar era la Tierra. – Riddick levantó una ceja ante el uso del tiempo verbal, que no le pasó desapercibido. – La verdad es que no se si sigue existiendo como la recuerdo, pero aunque fuera la misma Tierra de mis recuerdos ya no sería mi hogar, demasiado tiempo fuera y demasiadas traiciones como para considerarla mi casa. – Contestó Harry a la pregunta tácita de Riddick.

- Como decía, la Tierra **_era _**mi hogar, allí vivían distintas razas que se dividían en dos grande grupos, los seres mágicos: magos, brujas, vampiros hombres lobo… la lista de "subrazas" mágicas, por así llamarlas, es larga pero en número éramos muy reducidos, y por otro lado se encontraban los muggles, los seres sin magia, eran muy superiores en número, ellos, se podría decir que _dominaban_ la Tierra en cierta medida, y tenían a su favor el número, la tecnología y el territorio; mientras que nosotros teníamos el poder.

- Como te podrás imaginar esto tocaba el orgullo de algunos magos y brujas, los más numerosos de entre las razas mágicas, al fin y al cabo éramos más poderosos de lo que cualquier muggle podía soñar. Así que hubo un grupo que decidió eliminarlos, estallando así la primera fase de la guerra, todo iniciado por el bando de la oscuridad, muy original el nombre ¿no te parece? – Dijo Harry con sarcasmo riéndose un poco por lo bajo, a lo que Riddick respondió con una sonrisa. Harry levanto la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, Harry le sonrió y siguió hablando.

- El líder de este bando oscuro era Lord Voldemort, un psicópata megalómano que buscaba la inmortalidad, la destrucción de los muggles y la dominación mundial en general. Y en el otro bando, el bando de la "luz", el líder era el director Dumbledore, un viejo manipulador que interpretaba el papel de sabio anciano, y preceptor de todo lo bueno, que predicaba que todos los muggles eran maravillosos y que había que protegerlos y mantenerlos en la ignorancia sobre el mundo mágico. Entonces, cerca de la fecha de mi nacimiento, surgió una profecía que me vinculaba, y en cierto modo me convertiría en la balanza de toda esta guerra. – Ante el recuerdo de la profecía Harry frunció el ceño, ya que para él no era una memoria agradable.

- Esta profecía decía que algo así como que yo sería el heraldo de la antigua raza olvidada, y el custodio del vencedor, ya ni siquiera recuerdo como decía la profecía, era muy larga. – Se rió entre dientes. – La primera parte de la profecía, se refiere a que soy el último de los _Vanir*_ la que se creía que era la primera raza que poseyó magia y la más poderosa de entre todas ellas. La segunda parte, dice básicamente que quien me tenga gana. Así que cuando el viejo director la escuchó no pudo dejar las cosas como estaban, nop, no podía permitirse que hubiera la posibilidad de que me uniera al lado oscuro, así que la cambió y me convirtió en un icono para la luz y el salvador del mundo. Figúrate. – Se rió pero en esta ocasión sin humor alguno, mientras que Riddick solo continuaba mirándole fijamente.

- Así que la lógica reacción de Voldemort fue descubrir quién era el de la profecía y matarlo mientras aún fuera un bebe, justo como el viejo esperaba para así tener una baza más y ponerme en contra del bando de Voldy. Las consecuencias fueron que al venir tras de mí, mis padres se pusieron delante y murieron, y que al intentar matarme el tiro le salió por la culata y Voldemort quedo reducido a cenizas. No había muerto del todo, por supuesto, él siempre intento alcanzar la inmortalidad y se "hecho por encima" un monto de rituales raros para escapar de la muerte y alargar su vida. Aunque nunca consiguió la verdadera inmortalidad. – Harry, había empezado a removerse d su sitió decidió levantarse, se puso a los pies de Riddick y se recostó en sus piernas y suspiro.

- ¿Quieres parar y dejarlo para otro día? – Le pregunto Riddick, en un muy raro acto de amabilidad, pensando que tal vez estaba cansado después de haberlo sacado de su celda, la huida por la superficie de Crematoria y la lucha contra los necróferos.

- No, una vez que he empezado es mejor llegar hasta el final. – Se recostó mejor en Riddick y continuo. – Después de eso el viejo director volvió a meter las narices donde no le llamaban y me puso en la casa de unos parientes de mi madre, con los que por cierto no compartía sangre ya que mi madre fue adoptada, además ellos la odiaban y al no estar ella desviaron todo ese odio en mi dirección, así que déjemelos en que mi infancia fue lo contrario de feliz, y súmale a eso que era ignorante de todo lo relacionado con la magia hasta que cumplí los 11 años, que es cuando los niños mágicos van a la escuela.

- Estos "parientes míos" eran muggles, y solo sabían de la magia debido a que mi madre era una muggleborn (aunque en realidad no lo era pero bueno ¬ ¬), así es como funciona, la magia era un secreto para todos los muggles y si surgía un niño o niña magic en una casa de muggles, a los 11 años se les informaba de la verdad quedando el secreto bien guardado para el resto del mundo. La verdad es que los dos mundos siempre estuvieron muy desvinculados cada uno sin conocimiento del otro, los magos no se tomaban la molestia en saber que ocurría en el mundo muggle, y los únicos que podrían servir de puente entre mundos, los muggleborn, eran menospreciados en el mundo mágico, y en el mundo muggle debían guardar el secreto de brujo… – Harry se bostezó y se estiro, cuando termino de desperezarse siguió con su historia.

- Bueno, que para cuando me contaron la verdad yo sabía que tenía que interpretar un papel, y lo hice a la perfección, me di cuenta de que todos a mi alrededor tenían sus propios intereses, me di cuenta de las manipulaciones del viejo… pero era pequeño, y hasta que no tuviera edad y poder suficiente, tenía que seguir el guión del héroe si quería sobrevivir. El poder lo conseguí cuando entré en mi herencia mágica a los 14 años, aunque lo escondí muy bien. Investigué lo que eran los _Vanir_, descubrí y practiqué mis poderes e incluso descubrí sobre la verdadera profecía que pendía sobre mi cabeza, en general durante ese año me estuve preparando para el año siguiente, en el que tendría 15 años y los OWLs aprobados, así podría crear mi propio bando e independizarme.

- Pero ese mismo año, al final del curso escolar Voldemort resurgió, o renació como quieras llamarlo, y para entonces Dumbledore ya había descubierto lo que yo era y que sabía sobre la verdadera profecía. Así que todo lo que tenía planeado desde que era niño se vino abajo. Dumbledore me temía porque los _Vanir_ somos neutrales. Respetamos la naturaleza y la vida, pero también el ciclo de la vida y la naturaleza de la muerte, se puede decir que somos equilibradores, hasta cierto punto al menos. Voldemort en principio intento que me uniera a su lado, pero desistió pues yo no quería estar al servicio de nadie. Así que en los esquemas de esos dos yo no encajaba ni para el lado de la luz ni para el lado de la oscuridad. Demasiado amable para ser oscuro y demasiado cruel para ser "luminoso", todo hipocresía te lo puedo asegurar. – Y Riddick asintió con la cabeza imaginándose el panorama.

- Además, a todo este lío, hay que sumarle que empezó la segunda fase de la guerra, en la que los muggles se unieron. Las incursiones de Voldemort eran tantas que el secreto de brujo se desvelo y la magia quedó expuesta. La guerra se recrudeció, y todos los que habían subestimado a los muggles se replantearon unas cuantas cosas, sus armas mataban a muchos en muy poco tiempo, hubo muchísimas muertes, y cada vez que daban menos criaturas mágicas, nos íbamos a extinguir. Y al parecer todos decidieron que era mi culpa, así que increíble, pero cierto Voldemort y Dumbledore se unieron para crear un hechizo de destierro y un ritual de sellado, aderezado con muchas barreras, y me exiliaron al lugar más solitario e inaccesible de la galaxia, por si acaso ¿sabes?, pues debido a que yo era un _Vanir_ ninguno tenía el poder suficiente, ni en solitario ni en conjunto, para matarme, así que optaron por la segunda mejor opción, mandarme bien lejos. – Y tanto Harry como Riddick solo pudieron reírse por ello. Harry con una risa cantarina y Riddick con una risa ronca y profunda, él no se reía muy a menudo.

Cuando terminaron de reír Harry decidió rematar la historia.

- No sé exactamente como terminó la guerra porque yo ya estaba en ese agujero de Crematoria, pero no me fui sin dejarles a esos dos un regalito. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pretendían les eche un hechizo de cuenta propia, con retardo… – Harry sonrió con maldad. – Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para celebrar mi desaparición, y unos segundos después empezaron a sufrir..., mucho, un hechizo que al matar causa más dolor que el peor hechizo de tortura jamás inventado. Por supuesto me encargue de lanzar un pequeño hechizo que también me permitiera ver sus caras a pesar de estar tan lejos, y el recuerdo de sus expresiones me mantuvo feliz por mucho tiempo, aún hoy, después de miles de años me siento feliz al recordarlo. – Y Harry soltó una carcajada espeluznante, aunque no afecto a Riddick más allá de una sonrisa.

_Yo tenía razón, ha sido una muy larga historia_. – Pensó Riddick dándole vueltas a lo que Harry le acababa de contar.

Continuara…

***_Aclaraciones_****por favor leer hasta el final y se aclararan m****uchas dudas:**

- _Los Vanir (mitología nórdica)_: son divinidades adoradas por los pueblos escandinavos, pero son divinidades menores, que tenían poder sobre el mar, el viento, los bosques y las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Pero en mi fic están un poco adaptados. Así que los Vanir serán algo así como una raza antigua inmortal (por eso Harry ha durado tanto hasta los días de Riddick) y muy poderosa que obtiene su magia y vida de la naturaleza y los seres vivos. Pueden hasta cierto punto controlar la naturaleza y/o los elementos dependiendo el poder de cada uno. Harry por supuesto es especial como siempre, pero todos sus poderes se irán desvelando poco a poco.


	7. El camino

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

**_El camino a seguir…_**

Después de ese largo discurso Harry, empezó a notar los efectos del cansancio, pero en vez de acomodarse más se levantó. – _Ya es hora de que salgamos de este planeta_. – Harry miro hacia Riddick, luego a su alrededor, volvió a mirar a Riddick y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dónde está Kyra? – Le preguntó a Riddick inclinado hacia un lado la cabeza mostrando así su confusión (N/A: Como un perrito de grandes ojos, sé que no suelo meter notas de por medio pero no he podido evitarlo, perdón, seguid leyendo).

- Los necróferos se la han llevado, o al menos eso me dijo el necrófero que estaba hablando antes conmigo. Dijo que la llevarían a la nave principal para convertirla o matarla. – Contestó él mirando fijamente a Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se puso algo más serio. – ¿Qué piensas a hacer entonces? – Le interpelo Harry.

- No voy a volver a dejarla atrás. – Dijo Riddick seriamente.

Harry sonrió un poco ante el tono de Riddick, tan seguro de sí mismo. Aún no tenía una opinión formada de Kyra, pero a Riddick le importaba lo suficiente como para ir tras ella, y él deseo tener a alguien que hiciera eso por él_. _– _Tal vez en el futuro Riddick haga lo mismo por mí._ – Harry sonrió aún más ante este pensamiento, pero al razonar lo que estaba pensando se sonrojo un poco.

Riddick por su parte levanto una ceja ante las reacciones de Harry. – _Primero sonríe, luego su sonrisa crece y ahora se sonroja… Se le ve muy comestible así_. – Y con este pensamiento Riddick sonrió depredadoramente en dirección a Harry, no era a menudo que Riddick tenía este tipo de pensamientos…, hacia nadie. Pero Harry había mostrado ser una excepción continua, y por la historia que le había contado no solo era una excepción para él, parecía ser más bien una excepción del universo normal. Y eso implica muchas cosas, y diversión era una de ellas.

Tras estos pensamientos Riddick miró hacia el exterior de hangar, se levanto y se dirigió a la nave. Él también pensaba que ya era hora de salir de Crematoria. Así que mientras entraba en la nave Harry lo siguió, el cual parecía nervioso y emocionado. Pero mirando en perspectiva, este comportamiento era normal ya que él nunca había hecho un viaje en nave.

Y mientras Riddick pilotaba la nave fuera del sistema de Crematoria, Harry miraba a todos sitios dentro y fuera de la nave. Fue entonces que Harry tomó conciencia de hacia dónde se dirigían, hacia la base de los necróferos. Él miró a Riddick y se miro a sí mismo, tenía confianza en que superarían juntos lo que se les presentara por delante, pero la verdad es que una vez fuera de su prisión quería visitar la Tierra y ver la situación en la que se encontraba. Y también quería ver si podía descubrir que ocurrió después de que fuera desterrado, y si todavía quedaba algún mago o bruja en este universo, nuevo para él.

Riddick se percato del cambio de actitud de Harry, y tenía interés en saber que era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Así que lo miro haciendo una muda pregunta. Harry al darse cuenta de esto no tardo en "contestar".

- Ahora nos dirigimos a donde se encuentra ese Lord Marshal, pero creo que es algo precipitado. Además me gustaría ver la situación de la Tierra y ver qué es lo que puedo descubrir, y si queda algún vínculo entre ese planeta y yo mismo, los vínculos son poderosos. – Murmuro lo último más para sí mismo que para Riddick. – Además el mundo ha cambiado, incluso la magia a cambiado, y por lo que me has contado de ese Lord tuyo, da la impresión de tener magia, pero no se dé que tipo, y me gustaría saber a lo que me enfrento, como te dije antes me recuerda en cierta medida a Voldemort, y antes de presentarnos ante él creo que deberíamos investigar. Es un presentimiento que tengo. – Dijo Harry con solemnidad mirando a Riddick fijamente.

Es cierto que no hacía mucho que se conocían, pero Riddick confiaba lo suficientemente en Harry como para al menos tener en cuenta sus opiniones. Además, a él también había cosas que no le cuadraban respecto a Lord Marshal, así que investigar no era una mala idea realmente. Así que decidió cambiar de rumbo.

- No sabrás por casualidad donde se encuentra ese planeta Tierra, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Riddick, Y Harry se sonrojó un poco para contestar.

- No puedo decirte exactamente donde esta, pero se encuentra en la Vía Láctea, en el Sistema Solar. – Pero estaba claro por la expresión impertérrita que lucia Riddick que esa información no ayudaba en absoluto. Así que Harry pensó un poco en cómo solucionar la situación hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, y sonrió mientras le decía. – Ya sé. ¿Tienes un mapa o algo así?

Riddick manejo los controles y apareció en pantalla un mapa con las coordenadas en las que se encontraban. Harry puso el dedo índice sobre ella, cerró los ojos y se concentro. A los pocos segundos la imagen de la pantalla comenzó a moverse, lento al principio pero cada vez más rápido, hasta que todo movimiento se detuvo, y bajo el dedo de Harry había un planeta y a su alrededor coordenadas de información.

- Eso parece muy útil. – Comento Riddick, a lo que Harry sonrió ampliamente. Riddick volvió la vista hacia la pantalla y puso su atención en el planeta y las coordenadas que se indicaban, y frunció el ceño. – Tu planeta Tierra se encuentra en el Sistema Solar de los Elementales. – Concluyo Riddick, y sin una palabra más guió la nave para seguir el camino que los llevaría al planeta Tierra.

Continuara…

Bueno, pues por ahora hasta aquí llega la revisión que he hecho de mi historia, a medida que vaya corrigiendo iré subiendo, y como estoy con varias cosas a la vez no se cuanto tardare, aunque espero no tardar mucho.

Chau


	8. El Viaje

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

*, y ** son aclaraciones que encontrareis al final del capitulo

_**El Viaje**_

Riddick guiaba la nave por la ruta que les llevaría hacia el actual planeta _Stoikon_* (llamada antiguamente planeta Tierra), y mientras Harry se aburría, se removía en el asiento y miraba a Riddick de vez en cuando. El viaje se le estaba haciendo largo. Harry siempre imaginó que las "naves espaciales" llegaban a su destino tan rápido como si aparecieras en él, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Harry se quedo un rato mirando a Riddick, quería hablar con él, pero sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras y no quería molestarle.

Riddick por su parte mantenía su faz estoica de costumbre, pero sonreía internamente ante la obvia incomodidad de su acompañante. Le resultaba, hasta cierto punto, gracioso el hecho de que una persona se comportara de esa forma cuando no hacía ni 96 horas había asesinado a un preso peligroso, escapado de un planeta prisión de alta seguridad y le había contado que era un ex-salvador-soldado con más de mil años. Pero habían aprendido, en ese corto espacio de tiempo, a adaptarse el uno al otro, a sus peculiaridades. Y Riddick estaba muy contento por esto.

En ese momento Riddick recordó algo que no encajaba de la historia que Harry le había contando, así que frunció un poco el ceño y se giro a la derecha para poder mirar directamente los verdes ojos de Harry.

- Harry. – Dijo su nombre con una tono que solo podría definirse como insinuante, y Harry no pudo hacer más que mirarle de vuelta. – Respecto a tu historia, comentaste que existía una profecía según la cual tú eras el peso que inclinaría la balanza hacia el ganador durante la guerra, pero si mataste a los dos líderes a la vez y luego desapareciste, donde te deja eso a ti y a la profecía.

Y Harry inclino la cabeza y se llevó el dedo índice al labio inferior, lo cual, Riddick se había dado cuenta durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, quería decir que el niño estaba confuso y… – _Esta confuso y adorable_. – Pensó Riddick sonriendo un poco, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo qué estaba pensando e intento sacudirse ese pensamiento. – _A mi nada me parece adorable_. – "Re-pensó" frunciendo muy levemente el ceño. Por otro lado, y ajeno a los pensamientos del otro, Harry pensaba seriamente en lo que Riddick le había dicho, ya que nunca se había planteado las cosas desde ese ángulo.

- La profecía nunca se cumplió. – Comenzó Harry a dar forma a sus conclusiones mientras hablaba. – Así que cabe la posibilidad, de que por haber matado a esos dos, con mis actos haya roto la profecía; o puede que no y que la profecía no se refiriera a esa guerra sino a otra. ¿Existe alguna guerra ahora? – Terminó por preguntar.

- No. – Dijo Riddick rotundamente, pues Riddick pensaba que si bien era cierto que el Lord Marshal y su ejército no hacían más que conquistar mundos, nadie se le oponía, así que no se podía decir que hubiera una guerra. Aunque estaba claro para Riddick que Lord Marshal se había ganado un enemigo que se le enfrentaría sin dudarlo, él, todo por haberse llevado a Kyra y, en menor medida, por haber destruido su planeta.

- Pues entonces, eso quiere decir que rompí la profecía. – Dijo Harry alegremente, pero lo que Harry no sabía, pues nunca había atendido mucho en sus clases de adivinación ya que nunca le interesaron realmente, es que una profecía no se puede romper. Las profecías son confusas, casi nunca son lo que parecen, esconden muchos secretos tras sus versos, y pueden tomar un giro totalmente inesperado a lo que se creía que se referían en un principio; nunca se puede saber el verdadero significado de una profecía hasta que esta se cumple, pero por sobre todo las profecías son inevitables.

Pero esto es algo que ni Harry, ni Riddick sabían, al menos no por ahora…

۞

Se estaban acercando a _Stoikon, _y tenían que decidir sonde aterrizar. Riddick le explicó por encima sobre las características del planeta, de sus ciudades más importantes, y donde podrían encontrar la información que estaban buscando. Así que discutieron diferentes posibilidades, y decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar la nave a las afueras de la ciudad con más altas posibilidades de recopilar la información que les sería útil, _Apoleo_**.

De manera que Riddick aterrizó en un claro del espeso bosque que rodeaba la ciudad que poseía la más grande biblioteca del planeta, puede que la biblioteca fuera la más grande de esta galaxia como Riddick le había explicado a Harry mientras aún se decidían. Una vez situada la nave, Harry y Riddick bajaron con la intención de buscar un sitio donde encontrar comida, para inmediatamente después dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Pero al poco de poner los pies en tierra, tanto Harry como Riddick notaron que no estaban tan solos como creían, se miraron y asintieron, pues en cuanto cruzaron miradas, sabían que el otro también lo había notado. Ambos se pusieron en posición de guardia y vieron como al menos veinte elementales (tanto del aire, como del agua, tierra y fuego) salían del bosque y los rodeaban. Estos formaron un circulo a su alrededor mientras que Harry y Riddick colocaron espalda contra espalda, para protegerse lo mejor posible.

Entonces, cuatro de los elementales se separaron del círculo y se acercaron a ellos, los cuatro portando expresiones serenas en el rostro. Riddick simplemente apretó el puñal que tenía en la mano y le susurro a Harry.

- Son elementales, estate preparado para cualquier cosa.

Continuara…

_Aclaraciones:_

*Esta palabra la he sacado del griego Elemento (Στοιχείο - _Estoikeio_) y la he declinado con la 2º en neutro (hace mucho mucho tiempo yo "aprendí" griego clasico), así que básicamente es un apaño que he hecho y seguramente esta palabra no exista realmente, pero quería que el planeta se llamara Elemento en latín o griego, y esto es lo que me ha salido.

**El nombre de la ciudad también es como una derivación inventada, la he sacado del dios griego Apolo, no sé si lo conoceréis, pero es el que "trae el amanecer" es dios de las profecías, la sabiduría, las artes… y de muchas otras cosas, los dioses griegos son MUY multidisciplinares, y total que venía muy a cuento como habréis podido notar por mis subrayados jijijiji.


	9. Buscando Respuestas

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

*: aclaraciones

**_Buscando Respuestas_**

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron esperando alguna reacción por parte de los elementales, lo único que Harry y Riddick hacían era examinar la situación y prepararse para saltar ante el menor indicio de ataque. Y a pesar de que no pasó mucho tiempo, los segundos parecían alargarse para ambos.

Por su parte, los elementales se limitaban a observar a la peculiar pareja. Ellos habían calculado que vendrían en busca de la verdad, y sabían de la importancia de este hecho. El futuro siempre parecía difuso y cambiante alrededor de ellos. Los dos eran imprevisibles y poderosos, lo suficientemente poderosos para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos futuros; y es por esto que era tan importante este momento, ya que la reacción de estos hombres ante lo que descubrieran podría llevar el universo a su declive o a su florecimiento, lo malo es que ningún elemental había podido descubrir cuál era la reacción que los conduciría a todos al disfrute de lo que está por venir. Sin duda el futuro, con ellos como "factores" centrales de cambio, se convertía en algo indeterminado.

Cuando los elementales acabaron con su evaluación de los fugitivos ante ellos, dieron otro paso hacia delante. Consiguiendo que los cuerpos de Riddick y Harry se tensaran más si cabe.

- Seguidnos si tenéis hambre. – Habló el elemental de la tierra.

- El viaje hasta aquí debe haber sido largo. – Dijo el del aire

- Y no parece que al salir tuvierais tiempo para pensar en las provisiones. – Continuó la de agua.

- Después os guiaremos a donde necesitéis ir, ya sea a una habitación para descansar, o al lugar donde encontrareis aquello que estáis buscando. – Terminó por decir el elemental de fuego

- ¿Y qué estamos buscando? – Pregunto Harry desconfiado por el hecho de que ellos supieran, no solo que habían entrado en su ciudad, sino que estaban buscando algo en específico, y además parecían ofrecerles ayuda tan amablemente. Al fin y al cabo la amabilidad nunca es gratuita.

- Respuestas, por supuesto, después de todo eso es lo que todos buscamos, respuestas. – Dijeron los cuatro elementales simultáneamente.

Los elementales los guiaron hacia la ciudad, y en la ciudad al lugar donde se quedarían durante su estancia en _Apoleo_. El trayecto se hizo en silencio. Sin embargo, Harry parecía inquieto, mirando en todas direcciones y como si quisiera absorber todo lo que veía, y es que para él era como ser pequeño de nuevo y estar por primera vez en el Callejón Diagon, aunque en general parecía bastante contento de estar fuera de la nave, y de poder andar largas distancias, a pesar de que no le gustara estar rodeado de gente.

Y mientras Harry estaba en "su mundo" Riddick no le quitaba ojo de encima, a la vez que era consciente de su entorno. – _No importa que los elementales sean neutrales o que no hayan atacado aún, nunca se puede bajar la guardia en territorio enemigo, y todos los planetas son territorio enemigo._ – Pensó Riddick por un lado mientras que por otro le resultaba gracioso el comportamiento de su compañero. – _Y ahí está otra vez_. – Pensó Riddick frunciendo muy ligeramente el ceño y soltando un pequeño gruñido que hizo que Harry se tensara, ya que al principio pensó que algo estaba mal, pero después, al darse cuenta de que en realidad no ocurría nada que pudiera ponerlos en peligro, consiguió que Harry lo mirara extrañado. Pero es que parecía, que cuando se trataba de Harry, la mente de Riddick decidía vagar sola, y se refería a él en términos que nunca antes había usado para describir a la gente que le había rodeado en el pasado. – _No tengo compañeros, yo siempre voy solo…_ – Fue su último pensamiento antes de llagar al edificio al cual los elementales les habían guiado.

El edificio no era nada impresionante, era simple y muy utilitario, justo lo que Harry y Riddick necesitarían mientras permanecieran en _Stoikon_, un lugar para comer y descansar cerca de la biblioteca. Los elementales le señalaron a quién llevaba el edificio y se marcharon sin otra palabra. Harry los miró y se encogió de hombros ante su actitud, y decidió encargarse él de hablar con el elemental que lo llevaba todo, al fin y al cabo no parecía que Riddick estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de sitios. No que él lo estuviera, solo que no estaba seguro de cómo Riddick manejaría la situación.

Harry pidió una habitación para los dos y que les indicara donde podrían comer, una vez ubicados decidieron comer algo, y durante todo el proceso Riddick se limitaba a seguir la corriente. – _Está claro que no está acostumbrado a estas cosas._ – Pensaba Harry mientras observaba a Riddick comer en la taberna.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Llevaban varios días en _Apoleo_ y hasta ahora no habían encontrado mucha información, pero desde luego no por falta de ella. La biblioteca era majestuosa e inmensa y estaba muy bien conservada, había desde libros antiguos hasta hologramas documentales que relataban tanto hechos importantes como insignificantes, pacíficos y violentos, la lista de datos era interminable. Harry había incluso descubierto libros que databan de la época en la que él vivía en la Tierra y que habían sobrevivido a las guerras y al paso del tiempo, pero simplemente no sabía dónde buscar lo que necesitaba, y tampoco quería pedir ayuda a los elementales, pues no se fiaba de ellos. Riddick por su parte había desparecido y lo veía más bien poco, lo cual era una pena porque Harry deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, lo bueno es que no desaparecía durante más de un día y siempre volvía para dormir con él en la habitación que compartían, y eso era un consuelo para Harry. Es cierto que no hablaban mucho, pero al menos estaban juntos.

Esa noche, Harry estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama mirando de reojo a Riddick, las luces estaban aún encendidas porque Riddick estaba haciendo el mantenimiento de su equipo, y en ese momento estaba afilando su cuchillo. Harry se mordía el labio inferior deseando preguntarle…, y sabía que Riddick había notado que quería hablar con él, pero eso solo le frustraba más pues estaba claro que él no iba a tomar la iniciativa de entablar conversación. Pasaron unos minutos y Harry no pudo aguantar el estar quieto sin hacer nada, y en silencio.

- Riddick… ¿A dónde vas mientras estoy en la biblioteca? – Era la primera vez que Harry se lo preguntaba, y es que su curiosidad había crecido cada vez más, sabía que probablemente no le contestaría, pero al menos iba a intentarlo. Riddick paro de afilar el cuchillo y le miro con una ceja enarcada, de forma que Harry solo pudo sonreír en su dirección, a lo que Riddick contestó con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

- Vigilaba los alrededores, y también he hecho algunas visitas al bosque para ver como se encontraba la nave. – Contestó vagamente. Lo cierto es que eso no era lo único que Riddick había hecho, sí que había investigado por los al rededores e ido al bosque, pero también había ido a pensar. Por un lado había pensado en el plan de acción para rescatar a Kyra, y se había estado equipando también, aunque en este planeta era difícil. Los elementales no se metían en conflictos y había pocos lugares donde conseguir armas, pero algo había conseguido en establecimientos extranjeros clandestinos.

Aunque cuando iba al bosque no solo era para verificar el estado de la nave, que cierto es que algunos arreglos le hacían falta, en el bosque se sentía a gusto, porque era un bosque salvaje y no conquistado, como él mismo, por eso era un buen lugar para plantearse algunas cosas, como las reacciones y pensamientos que tenía en todo lo referente a Harry. Por ahora lo único que había descubierto es que era una excepción, no había encontrado ninguna otra forma de calificarle, pero eso estaba bien, se sentía cómodo con esa palabra y lo describía perfectamente, no solo en lo que a él respecta, pues por la historia que le había contado de su vida parecía ser una excepción ante el universo mismo. Así que no importaba mucho si era una excepción para él también – _¿verdad?_

Harry se contento bastante rápidamente con esta respuesta, al fin y al cabo tenía su lógica, y cuando Riddick dejo el cuchillo debajo de la almohada, le quedo claro que la conversación estaba terminada, así que se acomodo en la cama preparándose para dormir y esperando a que Riddick apagara la luz. Pero antes de que esto sucediera Riddick hablo.

- Mañana voy contigo a buscar información. – Y con esto apagó la luz.

La primera reacción de Harry fue abrir mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero después solo pudo sonreír ampliamente, apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Y mientras Riddick, que había visto todo esto no pudo más que sonreír a su vez, solo que esta vez su sonrisa tenía algo diferente, no era como sus burlonas y sardónicas sonrisas de siempre, tenía un leve rastro de lo que podría ser… ternura, aunque de esto nadie se percató, ni siquiera el propio Riddick.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Al día siguiente se dirigieron los dos a la biblioteca, y en la puerta se encontraron con los cuatro elementales que los habían guiado por la ciudad el día de su llegada a _Stoikon_, ambos se pararon frente a ellos y Riddick entrecerró los ojos. A la pregunta muda de Harry y Riddick de saber qué querían de ellos, los elementales solo contestaron.

- Es el momento de conocer las respuestas. – Y se dirigieron al interior de la biblioteca.

Harry, ante esta respuesta, inflo un poco los cachetes, había pasado los últimos días buscando en la biblioteca para nada, solo para que días después le dijeran lo que quería saber, y eso le molestaba, pero igual los siguió, no se iba a quedar sin saber solo por una rabieta, de todas formas, si no le gustaba lo que decían siempre podía tomar medidas, pensó Harry de forma retorcida, con un brillo sádico en la mirada que no pasó desapercibido para Riddick. Riddick reconoció ese brillo como el mismo que Harry tenía en Crematoria al matar al hombre que dio a comer a los perros del infierno, justo la misma mirada que tenía mientras le contaba lo que le había hecho a los dos locos que le habían encerrado en su celda de Crematoria.

Los elementales llevaron a Harry y Riddick a una habitación amueblada solo con unas sillas y una pantalla. Indicaron a los dos que se sentaran, mientras los elementales permanecieron en pie, el primero en hablar fue el elemental de tierra como la última vez.

- Sabemos que estáis aquí para descubrir que ocurrió durante y después de la 3ª Guerra Mundial de este planeta cuando aún se llamaba Tierra.

- Y hemos decidido que ahora que estáis juntos es el momento correcto de contaros lo que ocurrió aquí. – Le tomó la palabra el elemental del aire.

- Aquí encontrareis la información que confirmara lo que os vamos a contar. – Dijo la elemental del agua entregándole a Harry algunos micro-boocks* con la información.

- Dejadnos contarlo todo al completo antes de hacer preguntas, así será todo más rápido y antes os podréis marchar de aquí. – Terminó por decir el elemental de fuego.

A partir de ese momento, cuando empezaron con la explicación de lo ocurrido en el planeta cuando este era conocido como la Tierra, sus voces parecieron fundirse como una sola y muchas a la vez, era como una voz atemporal y llena de poder, de magia, parecía como si fuera el propio entorno, el propio _Stoikon,_ quien estuviera hablando, recordando… a través de estos elementales.

Continuara…

*micro-boocks: completamente inventado, no quería poder diskets o pens de información, así que básicamente, mini-libros en ingles que hace el apaño muy bien para lo que quería decir, una cosa pequeñita en la que entra muchiiisima información.


	10. El Misterio del Lord

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

*: aclaraciones al final

**_El misterio del Lord_**

Tanto Harry como Riddick podían sentir la magia en el aire. Fue entonces cuando Harry se percató de que la magia de los elementales era muy similar a la de él mismo; solo que en vez de ellos manipular la magia, parecía más como si la magia les controlara a ellos. Harry era capaz de controlar los elementos y manipular la naturaleza, su magia era libre, salvaje, y estaba viva en cierta medida, por eso su afinidad a los elementos y la naturaleza era tan alta que podía manipularla.

Los magos y brujas de su época no se daban cuenta de que el planeta estaba vivo, y que tenía, _Tiene_, su propia magia; una magia antigua y poderosa, salvaje y libre. Harry sí entendía esto, y por eso era capaz de controlarla. Es cierto que él era poderoso por sí solo, pero manipular la magia intrínseca de lo que le rodeaba era lo que le permitía hacer cosas eran absurdas e impensables en términos del mundo mágico, Harry respetaba y comprendía el poder del planeta y la naturaleza, se podía decir que podía usar los elementos y la naturaleza porque, hasta cierto punto, pedía al planeta en su conjunto, a _Gaia*_, permiso para utilizar su magia para que se fundiera con la suya propia y así manipularla; y era debido a su herencia de _Vanir_ que ese permiso siempre le era concedido, pues los _Vanir_ fueron concebidos para eso precisamente, para emplear la magia elemental y natural con el fin de mantener el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, con los elementales se sentía como si estuvieran canalizando la magia de la naturaleza, del planeta, en sus cuerpos y dejaran a ese poder hacer su voluntad, casi sin tocarlo, sin manipularlo, sin… corromperlo ni doblegarlo a sus deseos, solo dejando que la magia se expresara libremente. – _Están, literalmente, mostrando los recuerdos de la Tierra, de _Stoikon_._ – Concluyó Harry. Y tanto Harry como Riddick no pudieron más que prestar atención ante dichos recuerdos, unas memorias a través de las cuales era posible sentir el dolor de la perdida.

- Cuando partiste. – Comenzaron "los elementales" con su relato refiriéndose a Harry. – Y la vida de los líderes de los niños mágicos** se extinguió, el resto del mundo mágico se sintió perdido, así, la victoria de los niños sin magia era inevitable. Tú, mi _Vanir_, podrías haber guiado a todos mis niños a un mejor futuro, pero no estabas. Cuando la situación se apaciguó, toda raza estaba al borde de su desaparición, incluso los niños sin magia, y cuando percataron de la situación real en la que se encontraban, dejaron de preocuparse de quien poseía magia y quien no, ya solo intentaban comprender como habían llegado a este extremo.

- Las diferencias empezaron a diluirse, la tecnología dio un gran salto, pero estos avances ya no me hacían tanto daño como antes. Empezaron a investigar, no solo en maquinas nuevas, también en los textos más antiguos, mágicos y no mágicos, intentando vislumbrar en qué punto del camino lo mágico y lo no mágico se separó. Estaban intentándolo, y yo no podía más que ayudarles a descubrir la verdad. Les ponía las cosas más fáciles, los secretos dejaron de serlo y me redescubrieron. Las razas comenzaron a cambiar, y las distinciones dejaron de serlo, mis niños crecieron en el equilibrio y poco a poco evolucionaron hasta lo que son, lo que debieron ser desde el principio. – Y la voz que en un principio parecía triste, en el final sonaba más ligera. – Siguieron explorando, incluso fuera de los confines conocidos, se lanzaron a la vastedad del universo y nuevos conocimientos vinieron… – Y con estas últimas frases la voz parecía ir haciéndose más tenue.

La magia empezó a desvanecerse del aire, y los elementales volvían a la normalidad. Harry y Riddick ya conocían en términos generales lo que había ocurrido tras el destierro del primero, pero no habían descubierto ninguna referencia a Lord Marshal, así que parecía que tendrían que seguir buscando. Riddick estaba más que disgustado por esto, y con el espeso silencio que se formó, tras la explicación se hizo aún más patente.

Y a Harry la situación en general le hacía sentir incomodo, además, ahora se sentía culpable por haber retrasado a Riddick de su misión de rescate, para intentar seguir una corazonada que no les había llevado a ninguna parte.

- ¿Esas son las únicas respuestas que vais a darnos? – Preguntó Riddick, haciendo evidente en su tono la molestia que sentía. Ante lo cual Harry se mordió el labio.

- A veces las respuestas desembocan en más dudas. – Empezó a hablar el elemental del aire, y parecía que el elemental del fuego iba a tomarle la palabra cuando Riddick los interrumpió.

- Dejaros de esa mierda. – Susurro él en un tono muy amenazante. – Si no queréis dejar de ser un cuarteto. Es lo suficientemente cargante hablar con un elemental, como para tener que soportar a cuatro que no parecen poder hablar uno sin la ayuda de los otros.

Los elementales, dándose cuenta de que Riddick hablaba en serio, decidieron dejarlo estar, así que el elemental del aire concluyó lo que querían decir.

- Nuestro consejo es que utilicéis los micro-books que os dimos, esperamos que así, consideréis la visita a nuestra ciudad como satisfactoria. – Y con esto se fueron, dejando a Riddick y Harry solos.

Harry abrió la mano mostrando a Riddick los micro-boocks, él los cogió y se fue al ordenador más cercano. Harry estaba realmente asombrado viendo como Riddick manejaba tanta información tan rápido, entonces Riddick se detuvo. Fijándose en la pantalla, Harry vio dos nombres que le sonaban. Marshal y Riddle.

- Yo conozco a Tom S. Riddle, era el nombre de nacimiento de Voldemort. – Dijo Harry señalando el nombre del autor de uno de los libros que Lord Marshal había estado investigando. – Parece que estuvo aquí en su juventud, investigando en algunos libros de magia y se encontró con algunos escritos por Voldemort. Hum... no sabía que la locura se podía contagiar solo leyendo. – Dijo Harry llevándose un dedo a los labios, en ese gesto suyo, que era más bien una manía.

Riddick solo lo miró y sonrió, parecía que esto aclaraba algunas cosas. En algún momento el lord Marshal había venido a _Apoleo_, había recogido información sobre magia e inmortalidad, y con lo descubierto consiguió de alguna forma doblar su magia interior a su voluntad, la pervirtió y la cambió con el fin de alargar su vida. Y parecía que además tenía una deuda muy larga que saldar con el bibliotecario, porque los libros jamás los devolvió.

Al menos con esta información tenían una idea más aproximada de cómo enfrentarse a Lord Marshal, solo les quedaba hacer los retoques para adaptar el plan a esta nueva información.

Continuara...

_Aclaraciones:_

*Gaia: Es de la hipótesis de Gaia, en la cual creo firmemente, que viene a decir básicamente que la tierra es un sistema vivo que mantiene el equilibrio entre todos sus subsitemas (atmósfera, biosfera, geosfera e hidrosfera)...

** Se supone que es la Tierra, _Stoikon_, Gaia (como queráis llamarlo) la que habla y considera a todos los seres vivos que la habitan sus hijos.

*** La ultima aclaración no la especifico, es una idea que "propongo" sobre la magia, y la desarrollare más adelante en torno a como Marshal consiguió la "inmortalidad" y lo menciono ahora por si después se me olvida. Es una idea que se me ocurrió de una saga que leí hace tiempo "La espada de Joram" (por cierto si os gusta el género de fantasía tanto como a mi os lo recomiendo) sobre la Vida-Magia como lo "mismo" hasta cierto punto, lo comento porque no es una idea original, la saque de Weis y Hickman (los autores del libro) y seguro que más adelante me olvido de hacer la referencia.


	11. Moving moving

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

*: aclaraciones al final

**_Moving, Moving…_**

En el camino de vuelta, tanto Harry como Riddick estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, uno con vista de un enfrentamiento futuro y otro sumergido en recuerdos del pasado, así que el trayecto desde la biblioteca hasta el lugar donde se alojaban fue muy silencioso. Cuando finalmente llagaron a su habitación Harry se sentó mecánicamente en su cama mirando a la nada y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que Riddick se marchó.

Riddick se había ido a tomar una ducha y al volver a la habitación encontró a Harry en la misma posición. Y no le gustó la mirada de Harry, así que decidió improvisar, para corregir la situación. Se sentó junto a él en la cama y volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Al no conseguir ninguna reacción del más pequeño Riddick decido hablar.

- ¿Habrá algún problema con Marshal? Tú conociste a Riddle, los conocimientos que adquirió de sus libros no serán un problema, me equivoco. – Riddick ni siquiera sabía por qué se tomaba la molestia de intentar mejorar el estado de ánimo de Harry, ni porque asumía que le ayudaría con Marshal. – _Supongo que al final me he acostumbrado a tenerlo alrededor_. – Pensó con una sonrisa irónica.

- Hum… – Harry frunció el ceño e intento descifrar que era lo que le acababa de decir el hombre a su lado, y tras varios minutos en silencio, cuando la comprensión de lo que había dicho llegó, le contestó. – No será difícil, yo me encargare de que pueda morir, y tú te encargas del resto.

Harry volvió la mirada hacía Riddick, lo primero que notó es que Riddick tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona plantada en su rostro habitualmente estoico. Al comprender el motivo de esa expresión Harry se apresuro a dar una explicación.

- Lo siento, he estado un poco distraído desde que salimos de la biblioteca. El ver el antiguo nombre de Voldemort me ha traído algunos recuerdos desagradables de la guerra. – Dijo con nerviosismo, de forma acelerada y con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando terminó de hablar y abrió los ojos descubrió que la sonrisa de Riddick se había agrandado, aunque esta había dejado de ser burlona, era más bien una sonrisa del tipo que daría un depredador (si estos pudieran sonreír…) al haber acorralado a su presa. Y fue en ese momento en que Harry se percató de que estaban muy cerca uno de otro, era una cercanía intima, más intima aún que la vez en que Harry se recostó sobre Riddick en el hangar de Crematoria mientras le contaba la historia de su vida. Y Harry no pudo más que sonrojarse.

Riddick se inclino hacia él, con ese aura de depredador que le rodeaba, y le susurró en la oreja. – Estar distraído, con un asesino prófugo en la habitación puede ser muy peligroso Harry. – Y Harry no supo si el estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo fue por las palabras de Riddick, por lo que escondía ese tono en que dijo esas palabras, o porque el aliento de Riddick acariciando su oído y cuello.

Tras las palabras de Riddick el ambiente de la habitación cambio, el aire se cargó de insinuaciones y posibilidades. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta antes, pero llevaban un tiempo en esa habitación juntos, y la atmosfera del lugar se había ido cargando poco a poco de tensión… sexual se podría decir. Puede que ninguno de los dos tuviera claro qué era, exactamente, lo que sentían por el otro, pero ambos sabían dos cosas.

Primero, se gustaban lo suficiente para acostumbrase el uno al otro, e incluso confiaban lo suficiente el uno en el otro como para trabajar juntos un largo periodo de tiempo. Segundo, este era el momento adecuado para dar rienda suelta a la lujuria que habían estado conteniendo desde el momento en que posaron sus ojos en el otro.

Así pues, decidiendo actuar en consecuencia a dicha revelación, Riddick respiro del aroma que desprendía de Harry hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, y satisfecho con el olor, una mezcla de deseo* y la propia esencia de Harry, le lamió el cuello desde la clavícula hasta el punto debajo de la oreja, lo que provoco un pequeño quejido en Harry. Sonido puso el tiempo en movimiento.

Riddick tiró de Harry para que quedara en su regazo, con el más pequeño a horcajadas del mayor empezaron a besarse, con lo que solo podía definirse como hambre, las lenguas se mezclaron y los dientes chocaron y de la comisura de los labios de Harry corría la saliva. La lengua de Riddick se enterró profundamente en la boca de Harry, explorando toda la cavidad, entrelazando sus alientos completamente, y ya no había tiempo de respirar.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

N/A: LEED PORFAVOR. Aquí comienza el lemon (es muy muy explicito), como prefiero no arriesgarme con no lo pongo, peeeeeeeero podéis leerlo completo en: ?sid=34692&chapter=12.

PARA LEER EL LEMOS IR A MI PERFIL, que en el capitulo, no se porque (a lo mejor es cosa de que soy muy torpe) no puedo pegar la dirección...

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Se tumbo junto a un inconsciente Harry, aunque tal vez estaba dormido, y le dio tiempo hasta que se recuperara, al fin y al cabo el sol acababa de esconderse y no tenían que irse de la habitación todavía…

Continuara…

_Aclaraciones:_

* Pista sobre otro de los poderes de Riddick: la "magia"/instinto de Riddick es salvaje, así que un de las cosas que puede hacer es oler las emociones de la gente, solo que como la gente le da igual pues no le suele prestar mucha atención. Es algo así como un empata, solo que en vez de sentir lo que sienten los demás, lo huele, no queda bien que sienta lo que los demás, no va mucho con su personalidad. Por eso el puede oler el miedo en la gente (entre otras cosas).

N/A: LEED PLEASE, hasta aquí tengo hecho, a partir de ahora iré actualizando conforme vaya escribiendo, lo que quiere decir que si tenéis sugerencias, peticiones, quejas… Podéis empezar a comunicármelo e iré adaptando la historia (si no cambia demasiado la línea general que tengo pensada) para que guste lo más posible a todos.

Espero vuestros comentarios. Chauuuuuuuuu

PD: Si no habeis podido localizar el lemon en esa dirección u os surge algún problema y queréis leerlo, no dudéis en decírmelo y ya apañaré algo para que todo el que quiera leerlo pueda.


	12. En Marcha

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_**En Marcha**_

Lo primero que notó mientras despertaba fue el calor del sol sobre la cabeza y su molesta luz en los ojos, y mientras se desperezaba sintió la tensión y rigidez de sus músculos y el duro suelo en el que había dormido. Harry nunca fue una persona de mañana, por eso aún después de todos estos indicativos seguía confuso sobre su situación, y no consciente aún de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Se incorporó a la vez que se frotaba los ojos, y fue cuando terminó de quitarse las lagañas de los ojos que empezó a mirar a su alrededor mientras bostezaba, así que cuando vio a un muy desnudo Riddick mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, no pudo más que abrir mucho los ojos y sonrojarse.

Por su parte Riddick parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, llevaba un rato despierto, pero estaba demasiado cómodo como para levantarse, y desde su punto de vista, la espera había valido la pena. – _Hay peores formas de empezar el día._ – Pensó mientras observaba como Harry se estiraba y bostezaba.

- Será mejor que entres en la ducha. – Dijo Riddick con voz ronca mientras tocaba con un dedo la costra blanquecina que había en el estomago de Harry.

Abriendo aún más los ojos Harry se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió al baño lo más deprisa que podía, teniendo en cuenta el dolor que le recorría por la parte baja de la espalda. Cerrando con un portazo la puerta del baño se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, se apoyó en la pared de la ducha y remojándose en el agua empezó a rememorar sus actividades nocturnas junto a Riddick.

Cuando el shock del momento pasó, en su cara empezó a formarse una sonrisa tonta que se hacía cada vez más grande mientras recordaba exactamente como Riddick… – _Dios ¿Por qué no hemos hecho eso antes?_ – Se preguntó a sí mismo, y tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Riddick se deslizó por el cuarto de baño hasta donde Harry estaba enjabonándose, observando las vistas que esta le ofrecía.

- Yo también necesito la ducha ¿Te importa? – Le susurró en la oreja a Harry disfrutando del escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo del más pequeño, y sonriendo al ver como Harry asentía rápidamente con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

N/A: LEED POR FAVOR. Comienza un nuevo LEMON (bastante explicito), como la vez anterior no lo dejo aquí, pero podéis leerlo completo en slasHeaven, os dejo el link en mi perfil.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Una vez en la habitación se vistieron en un cómodo silencio, ya se habían acostumbrado completamente uno a la presencia del otro, y ninguno de los dos podía negar que estaban muy satisfechos de cómo su relación de "compañeros de viaje" había evolucionado a "compañeros que pueden compartir momentos de sexo desenfrenado". Una vez vestidos, decidieron que era el momento de marcharse del planeta así que recogieron las pocas pertenencias que tenían esparcidas por la habitación y salieron de allí en dirección a la nave.

Durante el camino hacia el bosque no hubo percances, ni se encontraron con ninguno de los habitantes de _Apoleo, _pero cuando llegaron a la nave Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía algunas cosas que tenían que discutir.

- Entonces, vamos al encuentro del Lord ese, ¿no? ¿Cuál es el plan para llegar allí? – Preguntó Harry con expectación.

- Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que Kyra está bien, así que tendremos que tendremos que pasar desapercibidos sin montar mucho revuelo, después solo hay que matar a todo el que nos quiera hacer las cosas más difíciles.

- Bien. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Yo puedo encargarme de entrar sin que nos noten. – Y se llevó el dedo al labio mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de entrar. – Puedo hacer disfraces. – Concluyó feliz por su idea.

- ¿Disfraces? – Preguntó Riddick enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, y también puedo hacer que no nos presten mucha atención, así será más fácil encontrarla ¿no?

- Como prefieras. – Contestó él dando la conversación por terminada y poniendo rumbo a su destino.

Continuara…

Lo siento, creo que me a salido un poco flojo el capitulo, pero es que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, para el próximo espero que me salga algo mejor que esto…

Y por favor decidme si os gusta la historia, si no os gusta, lo que sea que como nadie me ha dejado un comentario no sé lo que os parece por aquí. Dejadme comentarios también si tenéis quejas sugerencias… lo que creáis oportuno

Bueno, hasta el proximo


	13. Casi Infiltrados

Por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr leed las notas del final

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_**Casi Infiltrados**_

El viaje lo hicieron en "piloto automático", ambos tenían en mente, únicamente, lo que iban a hacer en cuanto llegaran a su destino. Riddick portaba sus facciones estoicas de costumbre, pero tras sus oscuras gafas podía verse el brillo de la determinación en sus ojos y en la tensión de su cuerpo se dislumbraba su sed por sangre necrófera. Por otro lado, Harry tenía una amalgama de pensamientos mezclados, sentía curiosidad por cómo se sentiría la magia de Lord Marshal, por como reaccionaria su propia magia ante la magia retorcida del otro, si se parecería a la magia de Voldemort… y a toda esta expectación había que sumarle el hecho de que su cordura parecía venirse abajo por momentos y una locura sádica iba ocupando su lugar.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Mientras se acercaban a la nave principal de los necróferos _(N/A: llegaron gracias al super sistema de localización "GPS-Dedo Harry Patentado", por si os quedaba duda)_, Harry invisibilizó la nave, al bajar lo primero que hizo Riddick fue matar a dos guardias para hacerse con sus uniformes, aunque el de Harry era demasiado grande para él, así que simplemente lo redujo, y utilizó su magia para que no les prestaran atención* a ninguno de los dos.

Fue algo acertado por parte de Harry el haber hecho que no los notaran, pues a pesar de que iban disfrazados, ambos desprendían un aura asesina tal que hasta el más insensible e inexperto de los necróferos la habría notado si hubieran podido prestarles atención.

- Lo mejor será que nos separemos. – Dijo Riddick en un susurro hacia Harry.

- De acuerdo, si encuentro algo sabré como encontrarte ¿tú…?

- Te encontré en Crematoria, si hace falta que nos reunamos podré encontrarte. – Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos para después alejarse en busca de Kyra.

Harry se encogió de hombros y decidió encontrar algo con lo que divertirse. Y si encontraba a la chica Kyra, mejor que mejor.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Harry llevaba un rato en la nave…, y se estaba aburriendo. Él sabía que no debían llamar la atención, pero realmente se estaba aburriendo y tenía que encontrar algo con lo que distraerse, ni Marshal ni Kyra estaban por ningún lado cerca y solo buscar no divertía a nadie, así que decidió dejar de esconderse y solo buscar, la próxima persona con la que se cruzase tendría que divertirle…

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Riddick llevaba un rato en la nave…, y estaba ansioso. Él sabía disfrutar de la caza, le excitaba la situación de buscar a su presa, planear el momento en que lo encontraría, el momento en el que lucharían… el momento en el que lo mataría. Riddick estaba perdiéndose en el deseo de cazar y matar a Lord Marshal, centrándose solo en él y dejando a Kyra poco a poco en el olvido…

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Harry estaba bañado en sangre y sonriendo desquiciado, hacia apenas unos momentos había encontrado a un par de soldados necróferos que habían conseguido que dejara de aburrirse. En cuanto los vio anuló su magia para pasar desapercibido y se abalanzo hacia ellos cuchillo en mano. Gracias a Riddick había descubierto las delicias de matar con arma blanca, sentir como un cuchillo penetraba y desgarraba la piel, ver al enemigo desangrase, en general my gratificante.

La lucha no duró demasiado, los había pillado desprevenidos, el primero quedo fuera de combate rápidamente agarrando su garganta cortada ahogándose en su propia sangre. El segundo puso más resistencia, pero cuando Harry le clavó el cuchillo en el ojo el necrófero soltó su arma para llevarse las manos a la cara, momento que Harry aprovechó para golpearle la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente. Harry lo miro por unos momentos, y arrugó un poco la nariz al fijarse como su puñal sobresalía de lo que solía ser el ojo del necrófero, se lo arrancó y le cortó el cuello. – _Parece que tengo que cambiar de estilo, cortar cuellos no lo es todo, seguro que se pueden hacer cosas más divertidas._ – Pensó mirando meditabundo la hoja ensangrentada.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Riddick estaba bañado en la oscuridad rodeado por las sombras observando su entorno, no estaba seguro de cómo pero se había deshecho del _"truco"_ de Harry para pasar desapercibido, solo sabía que no era tan divertido si no había posibilidad de que fuera encontrado, y poco después de pensar en ello notó como la magia de Harry lo abandonaba**.

Estaban en la "sala del trono" y había necróferos por todas partes, Lord Marshal estaba allí sentado en esa silla (de muy mal gusto por cierto) rodeado de su patético sequito que no hacía otra cosa que inclinarse ante él.

Riddick no pudo más que sonreír con satisfacción, anticipando el momento en el que mataría a Marshal…, y a algunos más, no le cabía duda.

Continuara…

_Aclaraciones:_

* Para mí, Harry usa su magia, no hace hechizos ni nada de eso, eso forma parte de ser un _Vanir, _no necesita varita, ni pronunciar hechizos ni nada de eso, quiere algo, pues si es "factible" para la magia lo hace. Factible son muchas muchas cosas

** Eso lo hace Riddick, no tiene que ver con que Harry desactivara su "camuflaje" es cosa de la propio "magia rara" de Riddick, quería aclararlo porque no estoy segura de si me había quedado clara la diferenciación.

Se que es corto, lo siento, pero es que me siento poco inspirada, me puse con la historia, iba todo bien pero al poco me quede sin inspiración parada y sin saber como seguir, creo que en parte me da pena terminarla, ya estoy terminando, y esta es la primera historia que escribo que voy a terminar, no se… Lo sientoooooooooooo

Y pueeeeeeeeees como ya he dicho nos acercamos al final (tal vez) y llego el momento que me digáis cositas como ¿Kyra debe morir? hay quien quiere que muera, si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo diga. Acepto sugerencias ya lo sabéis, tengo algunos planes hechos y tal para algunos personajes, pero si teneis peticiones no dudéis en dejar rewis con, las mismas

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	14. En movimiento hacia delante

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_**En movimiento y hacia delante…**_

Harry llegó caminando tranquilamente a una sala amplia… que estaba llena de gente. Miró a su alrededor e hizo un mohín al posar su mirada en los exploradores necróferos. – _Que cosa más fea _– Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y lo siguiente fue. – _¿A qué vienen esas miradas?_ – Continuó mirando a la sala y vio que la mayoría de los allí reunidos le estaba mirando. Así, cayó en la cuenta que estaba en terreno enemigo, con un cuchillo en la mano, y más ensangrentado que otra cosa, y en cuanto su mente registró eso su boca formo una pequeña "o" de sorpresa.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Vaako se encontraba sumido en su estrategia de traición cuando, de la nada, apareció en la sala un niño, que parecía estar paseando felizmente como si estuviera en su casa, lleno de sangre que no parecía suya a juzgar por el cuchillo, también ensangrentado, que llevaba en la mano. Cuando le vio pararse y hacer un puchero no pudo más que levantar una ceja, y cuando su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa levantó la otra – _Curioso_ – Pensó, pero al ser claramente un invasor que se había colado en la nave, mientras Lord Marshal estaba en la sala y dando un discurso, solo había un curso de acción que podía tomar, caminó rápidamente hacia él para capturarle o matarle – _Sería una pena matarle, parece el tipo de persona que animaría la vida de cualquiera_ – Fue el fugaz pensamiento que cruzo su mente al pararse delante del niño.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Riddick estaba riendo mentalmente pues, para él, la situación no podía ser más divertida. No llegaba a comprender cómo Harry había conseguido meterse en una situación así, pero en cierto modo le facilitaba las cosas. Él se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala, y para llegar a Lord Marshal tenía que atravesar una habitación llena de necróferos. Así que con todos ellos mirando a un muy sorprendido Harry, le sería más sencillo alcanzarle –_ Rojo sangre, no está mal… _–Pensó mirándole con una sonrisa en la cara.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Lord Marshal estaba dando un discurso cuando fue interrumpido por una presencia desconocida. Al mirar los ojos del intruso vio el poder que escondían, un poder similar al suyo, pero diferente de alguna forma, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar al respecto. Y mientras pensaba en este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos notó que su fiel Vaako, ya estaba delante del intruso, al parecer esperando órdenes pues todavía no se había movido desde que se paró en frente suya.

- Vaako, tráelo hasta mí – Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

En el momento en que Harry y Vaako cruzaron sus miradas se quedaron momentáneamente paralizados, al parecer interesados o fascinados por lo que veían en los ojos del otro. Mientras que Riddick, por su parte, frunció el ceño ante los acontecimientos que presenciaba, pues no sabía por qué, pero su efímera diversión se había desvanecido cuando esos dos se quedaron plantados uno frente al otro solo mirándose. Aún así, la situación no se alargó demasiado pues, Lord Marshal decidió que debía recuperar el control de la escena.

- Vaako, tráelo hasta mí – Dijo Marshal arrastrando las palabras.

- Sí, señor – Contestó él, reaccionando por fin.

Fue entonces que las cosas parecieron ponerse en movimiento, pues mientras Vaako llevaba a Harry hasta Lord Marshal, Harry decidió que era hora de saber donde se encontraba Riddick, pues era obvio que había encontrado a Marshal, así que cuando notó su presencia en la sala del trono no pudo más que sonreír. Riddick, por su parte, comenzó a avanzar hacia el trono para acabar con Marshal de una vez por todas y después descubrir donde estaba Kyra.

Una vez que Harry estuvo delante de Lord Marshal, este le agarró la barbilla examinándolo.

- ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? – Le preguntó – llegas a mi nave sin ser invitado, me irrumpes durante mi discurso… ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi presencia? – Acabó él gritando cada vez más cabreado, pues al tocarlo había notado que el niño era muy poderoso, y una amenaza a su posición.

- Pues… acabar contigo – Contestó Harry con un encogimiento de hombros, preparado para retirarse, pues percibía a Riddick justo detrás del él, sin contar que los necróferos a su alrededor se habían tensado listos para atacar.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hac…?

Pero Lord Marshal no tuvo tiempo de terminar lo que estaba diciendo, pues con un rápido movimiento, Harry se había apartado soltado el agarré que tenía sobre él, solo para ver a otro intruso saltando hacia él con unos shivs, listo para matarle, ataque que esquivó con facilidad gracias a su poder, y observando como el nuevo intruso caía al suelo con una mano y una rodilla en el suelo, y un brazo delante de su cara sosteniendo el shiv, completamente equilibrado y en una posición de ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ahora, quien eres tú?

- Quien te va a matar – Contestó Riddick con vez ronca.

Para ese momento Vaako ya había arrastrado a Harry hacia él para mantenerlo sujeto, solo que él no sabía que Harry estaba concentrando su magia para atar la de Lord Marshal y dificultarle el usarla. Cuando Marshal descubrió que no podía usar correctamente su poder abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de que era el niño el causante de eso, así que intentó ganar tiempo pues Riddick ya estaba atacándole otra vez.

- Ya veo, tú debes de ser el Furyano que nuestro Purificador y Vaako debieron haber matado en Crematoria – Dijo Lord Marshal mientras hacía señas a uno de sus necróferos para que mataran a Harry, que era quien le impedía usar su poder a plena potencia.

Entonces ocurrieron varias cosas, Harry expulsó una potente ola de energía hacia Marshal, solo que no le dio al él, le dio al cuerpo del necrófero que se había interpuesto delante de él con una lanza dispuesto a atravesarlo. Mientras que Riddick atravesaba el cráneo de Lord Marshal con su shiv, matándolo así por fin. Pero Harry solo podía mirar el cuerpo desmembrado, por arte de magia, delante de él, y lo reconoció al instante.

- Ups, se ha roto – Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, mientras observaba el cuerpo sangrante y descuartizado de Kyra.

Continuara…

Bueeeeeeeno, ya queda poco, un capitulo intuyo, a no ser que me digáis lo contrario jijijijiji. Ideas, sugerencia, peticiones… ya que da poco, así que si teneís algún pedido es vuestra última oportunidad.

Hasta pronto… creo


	15. Un Nuevo Orden

Bieeeen, esta vez sí que debo una disculpa por la tardanza ¬¬ Así que lo siento, este GRAN retraso de actualización se ha debido a la pura y "simple" falta de inspiración, escribía este capítulo y ya no me salía nada más.

.

Pero como os dije no pensaba dejar sin terminar el fic, odio cuando una historia que me gusta no se termina, y aunque no tenía ganas de seguir, después de algunos de los rewis de aquí (y de la otra web en la que también subo esta historia) que me habéis enviado no podía dejar la historia colgando, así que con nuevos ánimos me propongo a colgar esto, que de lo corto que es no sé si se puede llamar capitulo..., y a seguir a partir de ahí. Y como siempre…

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Un Nuevo Orden**_

_**.**_

Las sala estaba en silencio, nada ni nadie se movía, tanto así que daba la impresión de que el tiempo había sido congelado… Allí en el centro de la sala del trono necrófera se podía ver a un Furyano sosteniendo rígidamente el shiv que había asesinado al hasta entonces Lord Marshal, donde un comandante necrófero se aferraba en estado de shock a lo que parecía ser un niño que, de forma inexplicable, había conseguido hacer explotar a una compañera neófita.

.

Y donde un poco más alejada del centro de todo, se podía observar a una hermosa necrófera con la cara desencajada por el shock, con los ojos desenfocados viendo como todos sus planes de grandeza se habían ido por la borda delante suya…

.

- NOOOO! – Fue el ensordecedor reclamo que escapó de los labios de Lady Vaako en señal de repulsa ante los acontecimientos acaecidos. Un grito que pareció poner el tiempo de nuevo en marcha.

.

Primero estaba Riddick, el cual no podía de saborear con absoluta satisfacción la muerte de Lord Marshal, ya que ante él se encontraba el cuerpo descuartizado de Kyra, la chica a la que había venido a rescatar, uno de los pocos seres con los que había podido establecer un lazo positivo. Riddick no podía dejar de reprocharse el haber olvidado el otro objetivo de esta misión. Así que no pudo más que desplomarse con aire atormentado en el objeto más cercano a él, el trono del Lord Marshal.

.

Por otro lado estaba Harry, que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que la persona ante él no era otra que Kyra, y ahora no podía dejar de mirar con culpa y congoja el cuerpo de la chica a la que acababa de matar. No podía dejar de pensar en que las cosas no se suponía que debían de ocurrir así, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Riddick directamente, al fin y al cabo éste era el hombre que le había sacado de su prisión, y él le había arrebatado algo que le importaba.

.

De otro lado se encontraba Vaako, que con el shock había soltado al intruso, y que con el grito de su esposa salió de ese estado para procesar los acontecimientos. Así, con una levísima sonrisa de lado en su rostro, que dejaba entrever su estado de ánimo (cosa que no debería ser posible en un necrófero que sigue con el adecuado calendario de Purificaciones), se adelantó y arrodilló ante el nuevo Lord Marshal.

.

- Eres lo que matas – Aclaró Vaako notando la confusión que exudaba de Riddick.

.

Y con eso todo el ejército allí reunido tomó posición de firmes para después arrodillarse frente a su nuevo Lord, ante la atónita mirada de Riddick, Harry, y Lady Vaako.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Ahora estoy con el siguiente capítulo, que es procesar el capitulo anterior y lo que pasará en el futuro.

.

Quiero terminarlo esta noche, y en cuanto esté listo lo subo

.

Besitos a todo yyyyy por favor no me matéis por la laaaaaarga espera.

Chauuuu


	16. Asentando el Futuro

Bueno, como prometí aquí está el nuevo capítulo, intentaré ponerme todas las noches para hacer un capi hasta que lo termine (así no lo voy dejando de lado y perdiendo cada vez más inspiración), que no me puede quedar mucho para terminar digo yo…

.

A ver cómo me va saliendo la cosa

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Asentando el Futuro**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Riddick estaba intentando encajar todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido desde que entró en la maldita sala del trono de los necróferos, tumbado en la cama de su habitación. – _Mi habitación_– Pensó con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, nunca había tenido muchos _"mi"_ a lo largo de su vida, lo cual contrastaba drásticamente con su situación actual. Ahora tenía _mi_ habitación, en _mi_ nave, donde también estaba mi sala del trono, que era donde por lo general se reunía _mi_ ejército.

.

- Mi – Escupió él mientras pensaba en lo que eso implicaba…

.

Las posesiones lo único que conseguían era atarte, y cuantas más de ellas tuvieras y más valiosas estas fueran, más conseguías encadenarte, los _"mi"_ te privaban de libertad tanto como una cárcel podía hacerlo. Por eso, hasta hace poco, Riddick quería y necesitaba un único _"mi"_, al cual de forma inocua se le había sumado otro. – _Mi libertad, mi …_– Sacudiendo la cabeza reencauzó sus pensamientos a lo importante, cómo salir de la nave.

.

Él sabía que aún no podía abandonar esta nave, todavía tenía que asumir del todo la muerte de Kyra, muerte que fue causada por Harry, Harry… otro tema a tratar. Y por supuesto estaba el tema de los necróferos, se encontraba en la situación adecuada para deshacerse de todos ellos, no eran más que una plaga que lo único que sabían hacer era matar, con una religión tan retorcida que se había convertido en su dirigente. Él, un asesino que acababa de matar al anterior Lord Marshal, que no confesaba en la misma fe, y que no poseía ningún respeto por un montón de borregos cobardes que para no, sentir se inyectaban químicos, convirtiendo este proceso en parte de su liturgia religiosa.

.

Solo tenía que esperar y organizar las cosas adecuadamente para que cuando él saliera de allí pudiera llevarse a tantos necróferos como le fuera posible.

.

...

.

Las habitaciones personales estaban insonorizadas, sino hubiera sido el caso, desde el pasillo se podría haber escuchado el estruendo de cosas romperse y los gritos de una mujer frustrada. Y es que en la habitación de los Vaako podía encontrase un esperpento de lo que solía ser Lady Vaako, la cual le estaba lanzando los trastos, literalmente, a su marido mientras le gritaba.

.

- MALDITA SEA, ¿CÓMO HAS PERDIDO ESTA OPORTUNIDAD? Podrías haberle matado, podrías SER el Lord MARSHAL, PODRIAMOS ESTAR AL MANDO de todo el ejercito necrófero SI NO LO HUBIERAS HECHADO TODO A PERDER – Gritó ella mientras le lanzaba otro jarrón.

.

Él en principio aguantaba con estoicismo sus gritos, pero se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Conocía a su mujer, sabía de sus ansias de poder, de su orgullo, de su complejo de superioridad…, habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para no hacerlo. Y por supuesto sabía que su esposa _creía_ que lo manejaba tal cual ella quería. Poco sabía ella que él solo acordaba hacer lo que ella quería cuando sus objetivos coincidían.

.

Y sus objetivos empezaban a diferir, así que arto de sus berridos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se levantó del sofá bruscamente mientras atrapaba al vuelo el libro que ella le acababa de lanzar. Avanzó, rápidamente hacia ella y agarrándola del cuello le susurró amenazante.

.

- Si no quieres que te retuerza este bonito cuello tuyo será mejor que te calles – Dijo sintiendo cierta satisfacción al notar como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, miedo, y comprensión – Estuve de acuerdo en matar a Lord Marshal porque era un inútil con aires de grandeza, era un loco con un objetivo imposible, lo único que lo mantenía en el poder era que la mayoría aquí están tan embotados por la purificaciones que no se planteaban nada de lo que salía de su boca, eso y que era condenadamente difícil de matar.

.

- Por otro lado, – Continuó él ya soltándola del cuello – el actual Lord Marshal es fuerte, se le ve capaz, y desde mi punto de vista está mucho más capacitado que el anterior para dirigir un ejército adecuadamente.

.

Así, una vez expuesta su opinión a la mujer con la que estaba casado, se dirigió a la salida para dar una vuelta que le despejara, y si había suerte encontrar al pequeño que vino con Riddick y que le llamó la atención. Sin embargo, antes de salir por la puerta se giró para dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a la mujer con el rostro atónito, despeinada, jadeante y frotándose el cuello sobre el moratón que estaba formando.

.

- Es mejor que recuerdes que eres la esposa del Comandante Vaako, y que tu posición se debe a la mía, no viceversa. Compórtate como mi mujer y seguirás siéndolo– Con eso dicho, Vaako se fue dejando que ella lidiara con el desastre que había causado.

.

...

.

Harry estaba inquieto y preocupado, además de que sentía esa punzada de culpa. Por supuesto, no se sentía culpable por el hecho de haber matado a Kyra, eso no era, se sentía culpable por lo que eso significaba para Riddick, estaba preocupado por lo que eso implicaría respecto a él y su relación, y ante todo estaba inquieto porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

.

Después de lo ocurrido en la sala del trono todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. Habían erigido a Riddick como el nuevo Lord Marshal, y a él como acompañante le habían dejado una habitación hasta nueva orden, desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de Riddick.

.

Es cierto que con sus poderes sentía su presencia, sabía que estaba cerca, y sabía que estaría ocupado. Ahora Riddick tenía mucho que hacer y en qué pensar dada su nueva posición, pero aparte de eso no sabía más, y eso no le gustaba.

.

El mundo en el que se encontraba era nuevo, y había cosas que no entendía. Esta nave no lo gustaba demasiado, se sentía como muerta, pues además de estar echa de metal estaba lo suficientemente lejos del planeta más cercano como para que no pudiera establecer ninguna conexión con la _Vida_*, y a esto había que sumarle el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas aquí a penas sentían. – _Todas drogadas, sin emociones, a penas vivas, por suerte esta Riddick, y algunas excepciones... como el chico duro ese que me trajo aquí _– Pensó con el disgusto plasmado en su rostro (en forma de puchero).

.

Harry no quería quedarse aquí, pero tampoco quería abandonar a Riddick, él se había convertido en su ancla, estar con él le ayudaba asentirse estable, cómodo en este tiempo, le hacía sentirse bien. – _Muy bien…__–_ Suspiró, la verdad es que ya lo tenía asumido, no quería dejar a Riddick por que le gustaba, de hecho tal vez…. – _¿Tal vez lo amaba?__– _Resopló con frustración, sin hallar respuesta a esa pregunta, e intentando no profundizar demasiado en ella.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

_Vida_*: Me refiero a la vida/magia de la que hablaba al principio, no se si lo recordáis (sobre todo después de tanto tiempo), si no queda claro preguntadme en un rewi


	17. Conocerse y Decisiones

Bueno como dije aquí está el siguiente recién salido jeje.

IMPORTANTE (LEED por favor): Me han pedido un trío Riddick/Vaako/Harry, yo veo a Riddick demasiado posesivo como para permitirlo, pero haré lo que pida la mayoría… rápido que Harry y Vaako se acercan y el tiempo se va.

He hecho una encuesta al respecto, esta en el perfil.

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Conocerse y Decisiones**_

Vaako se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de Harry decidiendo si llamar a la puerta o entrar sin esperar permiso, su dilema quedó resuelto cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Harry con un mohín de escarnio. Este último había notado su presencia desde hacía rato (al otro no había notado el paso del tiempo durante su periodo de duda), pues Vaako era uno de los pocos necróferos en los cuales podía sentir _Vida_. Sin embargo Vaako, al no ser consciente de las habilidades de Harry, no pudo más que sentir confusión, tanto por la mueca exasperada que portaba el más pequeño, como por el haber sido "pillado" delante de la puerta de este.

- ¿Hay algo que necesites…? – Preguntó Harry sin saber cómo dirigirse al hombre delante suyo.

- Vaako, y no, no hay nada que necesite de ti, simplemente venía a comprobar cómo se encontraba el invitado del Lord Marshal – Respondió de forma diligente, y cierta expresión de duda.

- Bueno, la verdad es que estaba un poco aburrido y pensaba dar una vuelta para investigar, pero no conozco mucho de la organización de la nave y si tienes tiempo para comprobar cómo estoy ¿Te importaría darme un tour? – Dijo Harry balanceándose hacia alenté y atrás sobre sus pies y con una expresión "absolutamente" inocente. Expresión que engañó y embelesó en partes iguales a Vaako, el cual no conocía a Harry, siendo que este último podía notar el interés que suscitaba en el más alto. – Además, mi nombre es Harry, llámame así, no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré siendo el invitado de tu Lord. – Agregó de forma más seria.

Vaako por su parte, completamente complacido con el plan procedió a mostrarle las zonas principales de la nave y a explicarle concienzudamente las funciones de cada sala que visitaba, e intentando conocer más al extraño chico (cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a él, más consciente se hacía de lo inverosímil y aleatoria que era su personalidad) que le acompañaba.

Mientras que Harry, se iba olvidando de sus pasadas inquietudes y disfrutaba del recorrido, la verdad es Vaako le caía bien, y le emocionaba saber cosas de la nave. Como cuando descubrió el gra~an puente de mando, con todos los cachivaches que hacían falta para controlar la nave principal y las secundarias que dependían de la principal, o el impresionante y raro espectáculo que era ver a todos esos nécros pinchándose esa porquería en el cuerpo, Purificación como Vaako lo llamó, y que era la razón de que la mayoría de la gente allí pareciera como muerta, aprendió bastante sobre la cultura necrófera… bueno en realidad no aprendió mucho, pero se divirtió y eso era lo que realmente importaba (según Harry).

.

.

Riddick ya tenía un plan en mente, no pensaba seguir siendo Lord Marshal por mucho tiempo, pero antes de dejar el título tenía que deshacerse cuantos "seguidores" pudiera. Para ello necesitaba información, alguien de dentro que le _ofreciera_ su colaboración, tenía que saber quién podría hacer las funciones de aliado temporal dentro del buque de guerra, y la forma más rápida de encontrar a ese alguien sería a través de Harry.

Se había reconciliado con el hecho de que fuera el propio Harry quien hubiera acabado con la vida de Kyra, él aceptaba que la muerte inevitable, así como asumía que Kyra, aunque joven, tenía que morir en algún momento… Además, sabía que los que conseguían vivir una vida lo suficientemente larga (y satisfactoria) eran aquellos de fuerte voluntad y los más poderosos. Así, aunque la voluntad de Kyra no era débil, tenía que aceptar que su fuerza dejaba mucho que desear.

Riddick había decidido hablar primero con Harry, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y sentía que tenía que verlo lo antes posible (sentir que se debía a sus aún no del todo aceptados sentimientos hacia Harry). Ambos tenían que aclara los acontecimientos que les llevaron a la situación actual, planear y decidir cómo salir de dicha situación.

Así pues, se levantó de la cama en la que había permanecido tanto tiempo para buscar a Harry y encontrar la manera de salir del trozo de chatarra en el que se encontraban.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	18. Tensiones

IMPORTANTE: Recuerdo la polémica del Trio, en mi perfil hay una encuesta al respecto, votad please, las opciones son:

Trío Riddick/Vaako/Harry

Simple Riddick/Harry

Riddick/Harry y efímero (o duradero, según pidais) Vaako/Harry

Riddick/Harry y efímero Vaako/Harry tras la consiguiente muerte de Vaako.

Rápido que el final se acerca y el tiempo se va.

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

.

.

_**Tensiones**_

.

.

No se podía decir que fue encuentro bonito…

El tour había acabado en uno de los comedores con Harry sentado tan campante, tomándose un helado de sabor no identificado, junto a un Vaako que solo le miraba mientras comía.

A Riddick por su parte no le había costado mucho encontrarle, cuando llegó a Crematoria (hace lo que parecía tanto tiempo) era capaz de sentir la presencia de Harry, y eso no había cambiado desde entonces, parecía que siempre iba a "poder localizarle". Así que cuando el asesino entró en el comedor y se encontró con esa estampa, solo se pudo quedar parado de pie, mirando, sin reaccionar de ninguna forma.

Allí estaba Harry, dando un espectáculo (no intencional) a todo el que mirara en su dirección, usando esa lengua, que él sabía de buena tinta lo capaz que era, ajeno (al parecer) a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Lo cierto es que era ajeno solo hasta cierto punto, se había dado cuenta de que su guía provisional no paraba de mirarle (de el resto no se daba cuenta, ni siquiera de la llegada de Riddick, estaba demasiado distraído en ese momento como para notarlo) y eso le divertía mucho, llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado, sin notar emoción alguna, y aquí estaba ahora, sentado al lado de un hombre en el que podía notar nerviosismo, excitación, vergüenza y anticipación todo a la vez. Demasiado divertido como parar.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que no a todo el mundo esta escena le parecía divertida. Pues a pesar de su estoicismo (y momentáneo estado de congelación) a Riddick no le hacia la más mínima gracia lo que veía. No, de hecho no le gustaba. – _¿Qué cojones le pasa a ese nécro? ¿No se suponen que son pasmarotes insensibles? Se va a quedar con esa cara de idiota eternamente si no deja de mirarle _– Pensaba frustrado, e irritado. Y cuanto más miraba más ganas tenía de hacer desaparecer esa expresión de la cara del otro.

Y ahora Harry sí notó la presencia de Riddick, era difícil no notarle cuando la sala se iba llenando cada vez más de intención asesina. Y él no fue el único que lo notó, Vaako por fin había apartado los ojos del más pequeño para dirigirlos a la fuente de la amenaza.

Ya con la atención de ambos centrada en él, caminó hasta situarse muy cerca de Harry (cercanía que provocó que un escalofrió atravesara su columna vertebral) y aproximando su boca a la sensible oreja del otro susurró .

- Tenemos que hablar, sígueme – Siendo una orden más que otra cosa.

Y ante lo dicho por el otro un peso muerto calló en su estomago, tanto así se le quitaron las ganas de seguir degustando el rico de helado; la diversión ahora había quedado sustituida por la preocupación ante la inminente charla. Así que se giró hacia su acompañante y con una sonrisa temblorosa se despidió de él.

- Bueno Vaako, gracias por enseñarme la nave. Nos vemos – Dijo.

Vaako le dio a Harry un asentimiento en señal de despedida y aceptación, y una inclinación hacia el nuevo Lord Marshal en señal de respeto, mientras Riddick miraba con furia al necrófero (cosa que ninguno pudo notar ya que tenía puestas sus gafas de rigor) durante todo el proceso, y con eso salieron del comedor.

El asesino guiaba la marcha de vuelta a su habitación con el fin de conseguir algo de privacidad, tenían cosas para aclarar y planes que discutir. Harry iba un poco por detrás completamente tensó, él ya se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir, aunque no pudiera verlo en sus ojos, podía sentir la furia que exudaba el otro por cada poro de su perfecto cuerpo, furia que sin duda iba todita dirigida a él. Lo veía venir, Riddick no le había buscado antes por su nuevo cargo, ahora todo se había calmado y ya podía encargarse de él, ya no lo necesitaba y lo iba a abandonar, – _o torturar y abandonar, o matar, o tal vez torturar y matar… ¿Y si me lleva de nuevo a Crematoria y me encierra allí? _– Se estremeció al pensar en ello, la verdad es que no sabía exactamente qué iba a ocurrir, pero no pintaba bien para él.

Así que cuando llagaron a la habitación, la tensión se había hecho increíblemente pesada, por un lado estaba la rabia de uno (pues no terminaba de desprenderse de ella tras lo que había presenciado entre _su_ Harry y el idiota de antes), y por otro lada, encontrábamos el nerviosismo y la preocupación del otro (que había asumido que esa rabia estaba dirigida a él por haber matado a Kyra). Así que nada más cerrarse la puerta, Harry se plantó delante del más alto con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas no derramadas y los puños fuertemente apretados, casi gritando empezó a disculparse.

- Lo siento mucho, no fue queriendo, iba dirigida al otro, ella se puso en medio de repente, lo siento, sé que ella te importaba, y yo solo quería ser útil, tú me ayudaste y yo quería devolverte el favor, pero todo salió mal, y ella explotó, y quería que se muriera y y…– Soltó la diatriba con voz acongojada, de forma rápida y con tropiezos.

- Esta bien – Dijo el otro ya completamente calmado, apoyó su mano grande en la cabeza del otro para intentar tranquilizarle, y con una mirada suave (escondida tras sus inseparables gafas) y en voz baja y sedante siguió – Se que no querías que eso le pasara a Kyra, no estoy enfadado contigo ¿De acuerdo?

Tras eso Harry se derrumbó contra el pecho del otro, todo signo de tensión en su cuerpo escapó de golpe tras esas palabras, dejándolo laxo en brazos del otro.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

Me ha costado un poco hacer este capi, no sabía cómo Riddick se suponía que tenía que reaccionar con todo esto ¿sonriendo? ¿apaleando? ¿matando? ¿excitándose? Me ha costado más de lo que esperaba.


	19. Interrupciones

.

Bien, terminó el periodo de elección, es difícil complacer a todos, pero concretamente dos comentarios me ayudaron a decidir qué hacer con la cuestión del trio… Espero que quedéis contenta/os. Si no siempre podéis mandar un rewi jijiji

.

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

.

.

_**Interrupciones**_

.

.

Vaako estaba un poco desconcertado. La llegada de Riddick y la salida de Harry había sido cuanto menos extraña… desde que el asesino se convirtió en Lord Marshal se había estado preguntando qué relación tenían esos dos. Estaba claro que habían llegado juntos para acabar con el antiguo Lord, pero una vez Riddick había conseguido su objetivo, no había entrado en contacto con el más pequeño hasta ahora.

Él lo sabía porque en varias ocasiones se había acercado a comprobar el estado de Harry (aunque no de forma muy llamativa), ya que desde que se cruzó por primera vez siempre le había… intrigado. Así que ahora estaba un poco inquieto por el pequeño, el nuevo Lord había estado claramente enfadado cuando llegó, y la forma en la que se habían despedido solo podía calificarse como insegura.

Así que tomó la decisión (nadie dijo que fuera la más adecuada para su salud) de ir a la habitación del asesino, al que a pesar del respeto que le profesaba, no superaba la preocupación que sentía por Harry. Hizo su camino con paso sereno, y llamó suavemente a la puerta, no recibió respuesta alguna, y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y arrepentirse por dudar de su Lord, cuando de manera absolutamente inconsciente abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Aún tiempo más tarde, seguiría sin explicarse como había tenido el valor y la insolencia de entrar sin permiso en los cuartos privados de un superior, simplemente "ocurrió", y al adentrarse el panorama que encontró no fue el esperado, y maldijo interiormente que los aposentos personales estuvieran insonorizados, tal vez así abría evitado el desbarajuste que surgió de entrar allí.

Su primer aviso de que debía salir de allí inmediatamente, fueron los sonidos, sonidos de ahogamiento, succión y golpeteos húmedos, y por debajo de esto, si escuchabas con atención se oían suaves gruñidos guturales. Pero Vaako pasó por alto dicho aviso y se adentró más en la habitación, fue entonces, cuando vio la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, que una parte de él estaría perdida y subyugada ante ellos.

Harry, el lindo Harry era la representación de la hermosura y la lujuria, estaba en cuatro, ahogándose, literalmente con la polla de Riddick, mientras este último, con su cuerpo perfecto, musculado, la representación del poder y el pecado, estaba sentado en el sofá, empujando con una mano la cabeza del más pequeño hacia sí, y con la otra penetraba el agujero a una velocidad obscena.

Y con eso, él ya estaba increíblemente duro, sin ninguna estimulación más, solo con verles a ellos de esa forma, y no podía dejar de mirar. Entonces Riddick levantó la cabeza, y a pesar de las gafas, era obvio que lo estaba mirando a él, que seguía sin mover ni un musculo. Al parecer, Harry notó el cambio en el otro porque dejó de hacer… lo que estaba haciendo y también levantó la cabeza para mirarle, al principio con los parpados pesados, medio entornado y la mirada vidriosos, poco después, cuando procesó lo que veía, sus ojos se aclararon y ampliaron. En principio parecía que iba a decir o a hacer algo, pero cualquier tipo de acción quedó cortada cuando Riddick comenzó a clavar sus dedos más rápido y más profundamente en él, y ya de su boca lo único que salían eran gemidos de placer.

- Vaako ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el asesino, con voz gutural, casi como una invitación… – Acércate y dime a qué has venido.

La orden era clara y directa pero estaba petrificado, mirando alternativamente los dedos que desaparecían rápidamente en el culo de Harry, la Gran erección de Riddick, y la suya propia. Tras tragar grueso, se acercó vacilante y nervioso, intentando encontrar su voz para explicar porqué se encontraba en su habitación sin autorización.

- Oye Harry – dijo entonces cambiando la dirección de su mirada al más pequeño – ¿no te parece algo injusto que nosotros estemos aquí desnudos y él aún con el uniforme? – el no entendió bien lo que el otro estaba diciendo, solo sentía esos dedos enterrarse en él profundamente y dar directo a su próstata, y ante la falta de respuesta, Riddick dejó de moverlos para su total frustración, y se agachó para estar a la altura de su oreja – ¿no te parece algo injusto? – volvió a preguntar, mordisqueando y lamiendo dicho apéndice, ante lo cual el mago solo pudo asentir profusamente con la cabeza. – Ya ves, está de acuerdo conmigo, desnúdate.

Vaako no podía creer lo que oía, pero ante la mirada persistente del otro, comenzó a quitarse el equipo, Al principio con la mirada vagando entre los dos cuerpos expuestos ante él, y al final con los ojos cerrados, mortificado por la situación en la que se había metido, terminó de desnudarse. Para cuando abrió los ojos Harry estaba en el suelo, en cuatro de nuevo, con la cara delate de sui erección, y Riddick detrás de este.

Entonces su húmeda lengua salió y le lamió la polla desde la base hasta la punta, y una vez allí la giró alrededor de la cabeza recogiendo el liquido preseminal que ya se escurría. Sin poder aguantar más, lanzó un largo y profundo gemido, mientras posaba sus manos en la cabeza del otro y lo guiaba para que empezara a chuparlo. Vaako levantó la vista del más pequeño para ver que estaba haciendo Riddick, al cual encontró sosteniendo por las caderas al otro, con las piernas colgando, y el culo a la altura de la verga del otro, que estaba fallándolo salvajemente.

La habitación se llenó con el ruido de golpes de carne, succión, arcadas ocasionales (de Harry obviamente, ya que Vaako había llegado al punto de descontrol y mientras Riddick le follaba por el culo, él le follaba por la boca), y por supuesto gruñidos y gemidos, con el ritmo que llevaban, Riddick y Harry fueron los primeros en correrse, y el último Vaako…

Cuando este último abrió los ojos, se encontró en su propia cama, en su habitación, con los pantalones del pijama húmedos y el rostro febril por el sueño que acababa de tener. No podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado, ya no era un adolescente… sin embargo después de ver a aquellos dos no podía quitárselos de la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que cuando irrumpió en la habitación del nuevo Lord, y este le miró había huido, no había podido quedarse allí viendo como Harry le chupaba la polla mientras era embestido por sus dedos. Se dirigió a su cuarto, se dio una ducha, y tomó una siesta. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que hubiera ocurrido de haberse quedado en la habitación.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

Bueno, dejando de lado lo del sueño de Vaako y el "lógico" final de Riddick/Harry (Riddick me sigue pareciendo demasiado posesivo como para compartir a Harry con nadie), me planteo la posibilidad de hacer finales alternativos, no sé si lo haré por qué no sé si se me dará bien hacerlo, pero lo voy a intentar, porque quien quiere trio no quiere pareja, y quien quiere pareja no quiere trio, y así no hay forma de satisfacer a tod s, a no ser que la historia tenga ambas en paralelo… Así que que nadie pierda la esperanza jejeje (en caso de que no me salga el hacer finales alternativos, siempre podréis rememora el sueño e Vaako jujuju)

En este capi quiero dar especial agradecimiento a dos lectoras de SH Lenneth (me dio la idea del sueño) y a mariasanchez (finales alternativos cosa suya) me ayudasteis mucho a decidir que hacer, así que Gracia~as.

Hasta el próximo a toda/os.


	20. (Riddick-Harry) Reconciliación

.

ATENCIÓN! FINALES ALTERNATIVOS… Este Capitulo corresponde a:

Riddick/Harry

.

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

.

.

_**(Riddick/Harry) Reconciliación**_

.

.

_- Lo siento mucho, no fue queriendo, iba dirigida al otro, ella se puso en medio de repente, lo siento, sé que ella te importaba, y yo solo quería ser útil, tú me ayudaste y yo quería devolverte el favor, pero todo salió mal, y ella explotó, y no quería que se muriera y y…– Soltó la diatriba con voz acongojada, de forma rápida y con tropiezos._

_- Esta bien – Dijo el otro ya completamente calmado, apoyó su mano grande en la cabeza del otro para intentar tranquilizarle, y con una mirada suave (escondida tras sus inseparables gafas) y en voz baja y sedante siguió – Se que no querías que eso le pasara a Kyra, no estoy enfadado contigo ¿De acuerdo?_

_Tras eso Harry se derrumbó contra el pecho del otro, todo signo de tensión en su cuerpo escapó de golpe tras esas palabras, dejándolo laxo en brazos del otro._

Y como había echado de menos tenerlo tan cerca, atrajo al más pequeño hacía sí y lo levantó del suelo (con Harry rizando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Riddick para obtener mayor estabilidad) para sentarse en el sofá. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que la tensión que había ido acumulando todo este tiempo, no se debía únicamente a su nueva posición o la muerte de Kyra, también se debía a que hacía mucho que no sentía otro cuerpo caliente de esta manera. Así con Harry sentado a horcajadas en su regazo comenzó a besarlo.

Fue un beso profundo y tranquilo, en el que ambos disfrutaron de explorar de nuevo la boca del otro, con calma, tomándose su tiempo. Harry arrastró sus manos desde el cuello del otro hasta su amplio pecho disfrutando de acariciar la musculatura bajo sus dedos, bajando por sus abdominales, y llegando al borde de la camisa para ir subiéndola poco a poco (acariciando la ahora piel desnuda) hasta quitársela completamente (rompiendo así el beso). Se miraron un breve momento, antes de unirse en un nuevo beso este más lleno de urgencia.

Riddick que hasta ese momento había estado acariciando la espalda del otro por debajo de la camisa, pasó a amasar su culo, y a pegar el otro cuerpo al suyo friccionando sus pollas aún vestidas. Con manos hábiles y rápidas eliminó la camisa del otro para empezar a atacar su cuello, como succiones y mordidas, mientras el otro se aferraba a su espalda, arañándola cada vez que recibía una mordida especialmente fuerte.

Sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, con pasión y ansia (hacía bastante que no estaban juntos), y para cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos, Riddick aún sentado, y él estaba en cuatro en el sofá (no sabía bien como había llegado a esa posición), con la caliente polla del otro delante suya. Acercándose dio una lamida experimental a la punta, para después girar la lengua alrededor de la cabeza, y pasar a sus bolas, mientras las lamía y succionaba, sus manos empezaron a acariciar la gran extensión de verga.

Riddick que hasta el momento había estado disfrutando de la vista, y masajeando su espalda, empezó a preparar la entrada del otro. Cuando metió el primer dedo notó al otro estremecerse y parar en su tarea, así que decidiendo "ayudarle" guió su cabeza hasta su polla (con el dedo aún en el interior del otro, y empezando el movimiento) y moviéndola arriba y abajo.

Poco después, Riddick, notó a alguien entrando en la habitación, no sentía ninguna amenaza viniendo de quien fuera que había entrado, así que no dejó lo que estaba haciendo, estaba disfrutando mucho de su "tiempo con Harry" y tenía intención de que durara más.

Al parecer quien fuera había decidido que era buena idea adentrarse en la habitación, así que con fastidio levantó la mirada. Y allí de pie como un pasmarote estaba Vaako, ese que se había atrevido a mirar de forma incorrecta lo que era suyo… Haciendo precisamente eso de nuevo, solo que a él también lo miraba así, y le hizo un poco gracia, ese necro no sabía donde se estaba metiendo. Riddick vio como el guerreo huía, y con una sensación de satisfacción (que no venía de lo que Harry le estaba haciendo, él no había notado la aparición del otro, demasiado ocupado con su tarea y disfrutando de sentir los dedos del asesino dentro de él), decidió que se ocuparía más tarde del otro.

En ese tiempo notó que el mago estaba más que listo para recibirlo, así que lo alzó de donde estaba y lo colocó encima suya, Harry que ahora se sentía insatisfecho por estar tan vacio, procedió a colocar la polla del otro en su agujero, y lentamente empezar a bajar deleitándose con la sensación de estar cada vez más lleno. Pero Riddick estaba impacientándose, y tomando cartas en el asunto, agarró las caderas del más pequeño y empezó a moverse, rápido, y más rápido, y más profundo, besando y mordiendo cada pedacito de piel a su alcance.

Harry tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la boca ligeramente abierta, con el pulso acelerado, el cuerpo sudoroso, perdido completamente en la sensación de ser follado de tal manera; estaba dejándose hacer, casi como una muñeca de trapo, excepto por sus manos que apretaban, arañaban y acariciaban de forma errática y discontinua los brazos del otro.

Pareciendo imposible, Riddick aceleró aún más el ritmo hasta que ambos terminaron, uno entre ambos (con la fricción entre sus cuerpos, y la polla del otro clavándose en él) y el otro en su interior. Se quedaron brevemente así, disfrutando el momento (con el mayor todavía dentro del más pequeño) y las frentes juntas.

Riddick fue el primero en reaccionar, besó suavemente los labios de Harry, y se levantó para traer algo y limpiarse. Una vez hecho esto, decidió que su charla podía esperar un poco más, y cogiendo al otro en brazos, los llevó a la cama para que ambos descansaran un poco antes de empezar a hablar en serio sobre lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Bueeeeeno, a partir de ahora, los capítulos irán de dos en dos, uno corresponderá al trio y otro a la pareja, así que puede que tarde un poco más en ir actualizando (además las clases ya han empezado T^T).

Por favor decidme como lo voy haciendo, porque no se si se me dará bien esto de llevar la historia en paralelo, y aunque queda poquito para terminar… pues quiero que me salga lo mejor posible.

Espero vuestros rewis.

Chauuuuuuuu


	21. (Riddick-Vaako-Harry) Reconciliación

.

ATENCIÓN! FINALES ALTERNATIVOS… Este Capitulo corresponde a:

Riddick/Vaako/Harry

.

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

.

.

_**(Riddick/Vaako/Harry) Reconciliación**_

.

.

_- Lo siento mucho, no fue queriendo, iba dirigida al otro, ella se puso en medio de repente, lo siento, sé que ella te importaba, y yo solo quería ser útil, tú me ayudaste y yo quería devolverte el favor, pero todo salió mal, y ella explotó, y no quería que se muriera y y…– Soltó la diatriba con voz acongojada, de forma rápida y con tropiezos._

_- Esta bien – Dijo el otro ya completamente calmado, apoyó su mano grande en la cabeza del otro para intentar tranquilizarle, y con una mirada suave (escondida tras sus inseparables gafas) y en voz baja y sedante siguió – Se que no querías que eso le pasara a Kyra, no estoy enfadado contigo ¿De acuerdo?_

_Tras eso Harry se derrumbó contra el pecho del otro, todo signo de tensión en su cuerpo escapó de golpe tras esas palabras, dejándolo laxo en brazos del otro._

Y como había echado de menos tenerlo tan cerca, atrajo al más pequeño hacía sí y lo levantó del suelo (con Harry rizando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Riddick para obtener mayor estabilidad) para sentarse en el sofá. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que la tensión que había ido acumulando todo este tiempo, no se debía únicamente a su nueva posición o la muerte de Kyra, también se debía a que hacía mucho que no sentía otro cuerpo caliente de esta manera. Así con Harry sentado a horcajadas en su regazo comenzó a besarlo.

Fue un beso profundo y tranquilo, en el que ambos disfrutaron de explorar de nuevo la boca del otro, con calma, tomándose su tiempo. Harry arrastró sus manos desde el cuello del otro hasta su amplio pecho disfrutando de acariciar la musculatura bajo sus dedos, bajando por sus abdominales, y llegando al borde de la camisa para ir subiéndola poco a poco (acariciando la ahora piel desnuda) hasta quitársela completamente (rompiendo así el beso). Se miraron un breve momento, antes de unirse en un nuevo beso este más lleno de urgencia.

Riddick que hasta ese momento había estado acariciando la espalda del otro por debajo de la camisa, pasó a amasar su culo, y a pegar el otro cuerpo al suyo friccionando sus pollas aún vestidas. Con manos hábiles y rápidas eliminó la camisa del otro para empezar a atacar su cuello, como succiones y mordidas, mientras el otro se aferraba a su espalda, arañándola cada vez que recibía una mordida especialmente fuerte.

Sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, con pasión y ansia (hacía bastante que no estaban juntos), y para cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos, Riddick aún sentado, y él estaba en cuatro en el sofá (no sabía bien como había llegado a esa posición), con la caliente polla del otro delante suya. Acercándose dio una lamida experimental a la punta, para después girar la lengua alrededor de la cabeza, y pasar a sus bolas, mientras las lamía y succionaba, sus manos empezaron a acariciar la gran extensión de verga.

Riddick que hasta el momento había estado disfrutando de la vista, y masajeando su espalda, empezó a preparar la entrada del otro. Cuando metió el primer dedo notó al otro estremecerse y parar en su tarea, así que decidiendo "ayudarle" guió su cabeza hasta su polla (con el dedo aún en el interior del otro, y empezando el movimiento) y moviéndola arriba y abajo.

Poco después, Riddick, notó a alguien entrando en la habitación, no sentía ninguna amenaza viniendo de quien fuera que había entrado, así que no dejó lo que estaba haciendo, estaba disfrutando mucho de su "tiempo con Harry" y tenía intención de que durara más.

Al parecer quien fuera había decidido que era buena idea adentrarse en la habitación, así que con fastidio levantó la mirada. Y allí de pie embelesado con la vista de ambos estaba Vaako. Riddick analizó al otro observando sus reacciones, y el hecho verlo allí de pie, mirándole a él y Harry con expresión de anhelo, ojos levemente vidriosos, y obviamente excitado le encendió de una forma que no había creído posible.

Harry (que no venía de lo que Harry le estaba haciendo, él no había notado la aparición del otro, demasiado ocupado con su tarea y disfrutando de sentir los dedos del asesino dentro de él), le chupó de una forma especialmente profunda, que hizo que se distrajera de su análisis, y solo observó como el otro salía de la habitación con obvia prisa, y él decidió que se ocuparía más tarde de pensar en qué hacer respecto al otro.

Para cuando Vaako se hubo ido, notó que el mago estaba más que listo para recibirlo, así que lo alzó de donde estaba y lo colocó encima suya, Harry que ahora se sentía insatisfecho por estar tan vacio, procedió a colocar la polla del otro en su agujero, y lentamente empezar a bajar deleitándose con la sensación de estar cada vez más lleno. Pero Riddick estaba impacientándose, y tomando cartas en el asunto, agarró las caderas del más pequeño y empezó a moverse, rápido, y más rápido, y más profundo, besando y mordiendo cada pedacito de piel a su alcance.

Harry tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la boca ligeramente abierta, con el pulso acelerado, el cuerpo sudoroso, perdido completamente en la sensación de ser follado de tal manera; estaba dejándose hacer, casi como una muñeca de trapo, excepto por sus manos que apretaban, arañaban y acariciaban de forma errática y discontinua los brazos del otro.

Pareciendo imposible, Riddick aceleró aún más el ritmo hasta que ambos terminaron, uno entre ambos (con la fricción entre sus cuerpos, y la polla del otro clavándose en él) y el otro en su interior. Se quedaron brevemente así, disfrutando el momento (con el mayor todavía dentro del más pequeño) y las frentes juntas.

Riddick fue el primero en reaccionar, besó suavemente los labios de Harry, y se levantó para traer algo y limpiarse. Una vez hecho esto, decidió que su charla podía esperar un poco más, y cogiendo al otro en brazos, los llevó a la cama para que ambos descansaran un poco antes de empezar a hablar en serio sobre lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Bueeeeeno, a partir de ahora, los capítulos irán de dos en dos, uno corresponderá al trio y otro a la pareja, así que puede que tarde un poco más en ir actualizando (además las clases ya han empezado T^T).

Por favor decidme como lo voy haciendo, porque no se si se me dará bien esto de llevar la historia en paralelo, y aunque queda poquito para terminar… pues quiero que me salga lo mejor posible.

Espero vuestros rewis.

Chauuuuuuuu


	22. (Riddick-Harry) Preparativos y Salida

.

ATENCIÓN! FINALES ALTERNATIVOS… Este Capitulo corresponde a:

Riddick/Harry

.

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

.

.

_**(Riddick/Harry) Preparativos y Salida**_

.

.

Harry estaba medio despierto, a pesar de que se sentía completamente cómodo y calentito entre las brazas y esa fuente de calorcito maravillosa, así que se acurrucó más cerca del origen de calor, la cual para su completa alegría lo envolvió y comenzó a juguetear y acariciar su pelo, lo que causó que empezara a ronronear de contento.

Fue cuando escuchó una risa baja y profunda, así como un leve movimiento de vibración (a causa de dicha risa), que empezó a notar algo raro, después de todo la mantas no acarician ni se ríen, así que levantando un poco la cabeza y parpadeando con desconcierto, por el sueño algo persistente, vio a Riddick en toda su gloria desnuda sobre él.

Sonrió como un bobo, pues el hecho de despertar junto a él, con esos mimos que le prodigaba con indolencia, le llenaba de satisfacción. En este momento se sentía cerca de él, y sea cual fuere la conversación que estaba por delante no le preocupaba en absoluto, la conexión de compañerismo que habían desarrollado hace tiempo, se había hecho más profunda. No quería darle nombre, pero sabía que no era algo superficial, como lo era antes, podía intuir que estarían juntos bastante tiempo.

Mientras Harry terminaba de desprenderse del sueño, con estas reflexiones en la cabeza, los pensamientos de Riddick iban en la misma dirección. Nunca antes había despertado en la cama junto a su pareja de la noche anterior, menos aún compartir "arrumacos mañaneros". Echando la vista atrás, sabía que había estado en negación, consideraba a Harry como suyo, y pensaba mantenerlo así, al fin y al cabo el siempre hacia y conseguía lo que quería, y si lo que quería era un alguien en vez de un algo… pues que así fuera. Solo achacaba esta anomalía en su normal proceder a la extraña existencia que era el pequeño mago, y ya está, no había nada más que considerar al respecto.

Riddick se incorporó un poco, y apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama atrajo al más pequeño hacia su pecho. Era el momento de planificar su salida.

- Harry – empezó a hablar con su voz profunda – tenemos que discutir la forma de salir de aquí – ante lo cual recibió una mirada de desconcierto, estaba pintado en su rostro que no sabía de que estaba hablando, así que soltando un suspiro de diversión se explicó. – No pienso seguir aquí mucho más tiempo, no quiero ser Lord Marshal, no quiero un ejército, y menos quiero un imperio. No voy a permanecer aquí, pero cuando salga quiero salir haciendo todo el ruido posible, y extirpar a este universo de la absurda religión que siguen los necróferos.

Ante dicha explicación la mirada del pequeño se aclaró, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió por su rostro.

- ¿Sí? Y ¿tienes ya algo en mente? – preguntó con impaciencia.

- Estaba pensando que los buques de guerra como estos, tienen una sede central que coordina, dirige y envía comandos a las secundarias para que las maniobras estén sincronizadas, así que tenemos que buscar la nave principal, y sonsacarle información a algún necrófero que pueda ayudarnos a destruir todas y cada una de las naves necróferas a la vez, sin que salten las alarmas mientras nosotros nos vamos. – expuso su plan de forma pragmática.

- Eso es genial – empezó Harry con alegría – Vaako nos puede ayudar entonces – continuó emocionado, sin notar en absoluto la leve expresión de disgusto que se formó en la cara del otro – ayer cuando paseamos, estuvimos hablando y me explicó muchas cosas de la nave, me contó lo contento que estaba de que el antiguo Lord Marshal no estuviera, creó que no le gustaba, y puedo notar cosas viniendo de él, así que no es muy adepto a la necro-religión, ah! Y me dijo que esta era la nave central, así que no tenemos que buscar mucho, y podremos irnos cuanto antes. – Terminó con una sonrisa feliz, característica de un "trabajo bien hecho".

- Bien – dijo con el ceño fruncido – supongo que podemos usar a tu amigo en esto. – y Harry no notó el tono de desprecio que usó para referirse a Vaako.

...

Tras aquella conversación, no demoraron tiempo, y se pusieron casi inmediatamente con los preparativos para su salida. Riddick se había encargado de familiarizarse con los controles del buque, usando la excusa de su posición como Lord Marshal, y la perspectiva de la colonización de un nuevo planeta. Harry por su parte se encargó de sondear la receptividad de Vaako ante sus planes (para disgusto del asesino), por supuesto con la ayuda de su magia, descubriendo que este les ayudaría encantado. Así, los "tres juntos", decidieron cómo y cuándo dejarían la nave.

Y allí estaban todos listos. Entre Vaako y Riddick habían conseguido una nave independiente de las otras, pero con la capacidad de control sobre las secundarias (y también la principal) en las cuales pensaban iniciar el protocolo de emergencia de autodestrucción (el PEA) (Harry se encargaría de que nadie supiera que iban a morir); habían reunido provisiones suficientes para el siguiente planeta, y estaban embarcando en ella.

Lo cierto es que cuando Vaako había encontrado a un Harry muy feliz y ansioso buscándolo, sus esperanzas se habían disparado. Desde que viera la relación que tenían el mago y el asesino, sus sentimientos hacia ellos (sí, ambos, nunca se hubiera imaginado sentirse así hacia dos hombres, nada menos…) se habían transformado, aumentado y ahora estaban rayando la adoración.

No podía estar más feliz, en breves instantes se desharía de su molesta esposa, una religión en la que nunca creyó realmente, y además permanecería junto a dos hombres increíbles y poderosos, Vaako estaba exultante.

No era el único emocionado en esa nave, Harry también estaba muy contento, tanto así que daba botes -literalmente- en el asiento donde estaba (cosa que a Riddick le parecía tremendamente graciosa y ~linda~), se iban todos juntos, no sabía dónde, pero sabía que no se iba a aburrir, lo sentía, con Riddick a su lado siempre habría algo que hacer, viajes, sexo, asesinatos, sexo, aventuras, sexo y por supuesto sexo… Sip, Harry estaba muy contento con sus nuevas perspectivas de futuro.

Una vez su nave estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de las otras, el asesino puso el activo el sistema de autodestrucción, mientras el pequeño mago se concentraba en su tarea de encubrir la destrucción, Vaako los observaba trabajar.

Tras 10 minutos de espera (tiempo que tardaba en completarse el proceso del PEA) pudieron disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales. Librando con ello al universo de la amenaza necrófera. En ese momento ambos (tanto Harry como Riddick) sintieron que algo terminaba de encajar, como el click de algo al cerrarse; y mientras que el asesino no le dio importancia, a pesar de la sensación placidez que le proporcionaba, Harry sí, supo en ese momento que la profecía que una vez hubo pendida sobre sus hombros estaba cumplida, lo cual le resultó liberador, no le debía nada a nadie, no tenía responsabilidad ninguna, y podía dedicarse a lo que deseara, llevaba tanto tiempo con ese peso, esa carga, encima que no lo había notado hasta que se fue, pero ya no estaba atado inexorablemente aun destino.

.

.

Fin…

.

.

¿El principio del capítulo está muy ñoño? Es que quería que estos dos estuvieran lo más cerca posible, se supone que están enamorados pero los personajes como Riddick no dicen "te quiero", dicen "eres mío", y no sé si me ha salido muy empalagoso...

Decidme por favor, que estoy en duda, he actualizado no muy convencida ¿rehago el capitulo?

Esperando la respuesta de alguien (= ~ =)

Por cierto, me ha salido terminar así, no pensaba que el capitulo fuera así… y ahora creo que ya solo haré un epílogo y listo, no se me ocurre más que escribir, quiero darle un broche final a lo que parasa con Riddick y Harry, y Vaako (se lo q le va a pasar ¬¬)


	23. (Riddick-Vaako-Harry) Preparativos y Sal

.

ATENCIÓN! FINALES ALTERNATIVOS… Este Capitulo corresponde a:

Riddick/Vaako/Harry

.

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

.

.

_**(Riddick/Vaako/Harry) Preparativos y Salida**_

.

.

Harry estaba medio despierto, a pesar de que se sentía completamente cómodo y calentito entre las brazas y esa fuente de calorcito maravillosa, así que se acurrucó más cerca del origen de calor, la cual para su completa alegría lo envolvió y comenzó a juguetear y acariciar su pelo, lo que causó que empezara a ronronear de contento.

Fue cuando escuchó una risa baja y profunda, así como un leve movimiento de vibración (a causa de dicha risa), que empezó a notar algo raro, después de todo la mantas no acarician ni se ríen, así que levantando un poco la cabeza y parpadeando con desconcierto, por el sueño algo persistente, vio a Riddick en toda su gloria desnuda sobre él.

Sonrió como un bobo, pues el hecho de despertar junto a él, con esos mimos que le prodigaba con indolencia, le llenaba de satisfacción. En este momento se sentía cerca de él, y sea cual fuere la conversación que estaba por delante no le preocupaba en absoluto, la conexión de compañerismo que habían desarrollado hace tiempo, se había hecho más profunda. No quería darle nombre, pero sabía que no era algo superficial, como lo era antes, podía intuir que estarían juntos bastante tiempo.

Mientras Harry terminaba de desprenderse del sueño, con estas reflexiones en la cabeza, los pensamientos de Riddick iban en la misma dirección. Nunca antes había despertado en la cama junto a su pareja de la noche anterior, menos aún compartir "arrumacos mañaneros". Echando la vista atrás, sabía que había estado en negación, consideraba a Harry como suyo, y pensaba mantenerlo así, al fin y al cabo el siempre hacia y conseguía lo que quería, y si lo que quería era un alguien en vez de un algo… pues que así fuera. Solo achacaba esta anomalía en su normal proceder a la extraña existencia que era el pequeño mago, y ya está, no había nada más que considerar al respecto.

Riddick se incorporó un poco, y apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama atrajo al más pequeño hacia su pecho. Era el momento de planificar su salida.

- Harry – empezó a hablar con su voz profunda – tenemos que discutir la forma de salir de aquí – ante lo cual recibió una mirada de desconcierto, estaba pintado en su rostro que no sabía de que estaba hablando, así que soltando un suspiro de diversión se explicó. – No pienso seguir aquí mucho más tiempo, no quiero ser Lord Marshal, no quiero un ejército, y menos quiero un imperio. No voy a permanecer aquí, pero cuando salga quiero salir haciendo todo el ruido posible, y extirpar a este universo de la absurda religión que siguen los necróferos.

Ante dicha explicación la mirada del pequeño se aclaró, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió por su rostro.

- ¿Sí? Y ¿tienes ya algo en mente? – preguntó con impaciencia.

- Estaba pensando que los buques de guerra como estos, tienen una sede central que coordina, dirige y envía comandos a las secundarias para que las maniobras estén sincronizadas, así que tenemos que buscar la nave principal, y sonsacarle información a algún necrófero que pueda ayudarnos a destruir todas y cada una de las naves necróferas a la vez, sin que salten las alarmas mientras nosotros nos vamos. – expuso su plan de forma pragmática.

- Eso es genial – empezó Harry con alegría – Vaako nos puede ayudar entonces – continuó emocionado, y ante la mención de dicho nombre, en los labios del otro se formó una sonrisa depredadora – ayer cuando paseamos, estuvimos hablando y me explicó muchas cosas de la nave, me contó lo contento que estaba de que el antiguo Lord Marshal no estuviera, creó que no le gustaba, y puedo notar cosas viniendo de él, así que no es muy adepto a la necro-religión, ah! Y me dijo que esta era la nave central, así que no tenemos que buscar mucho, y podremos irnos cuanto antes. – Terminó con una sonrisa feliz, característica de un "trabajo bien hecho".

- Bien – dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso, portando aún esa sonrisa – estoy deseoso de trabajar junto a él. – terminó relamiéndose los labios.

...

Tras aquella conversación, no demoraron tiempo, y se pusieron casi inmediatamente con los preparativos para su salida. Riddick se había encargado de familiarizarse con los controles del buque, usando la excusa de su posición como Lord Marshal, y la perspectiva de la colonización de un nuevo planeta. Harry por su parte se encargó de sondear la receptividad de Vaako ante sus planes, por supuesto con la ayuda de su magia, descubriendo que este les ayudaría encantado. Así, los tres juntos, decidieron cómo y cuándo dejarían la nave.

Y allí estaban todos listos. Entre Vaako y Riddick habían conseguido una nave independiente de las otras, pero con la capacidad de control sobre las secundarias (y también la principal) en las cuales pensaban iniciar el protocolo de emergencia de autodestrucción (el PEA) (Harry se encargaría de que nadie supiera que iban a morir); habían reunido provisiones suficientes para el siguiente planeta, y estaban embarcando en ella.

Lo cierto es que cuando Vaako había encontrado a un Harry muy feliz y ansioso buscándolo, sus esperanzas (y nerviosismo, todo hay que decirlo) se habían disparado. Desde que viera la relación que tenían el mago y el asesino, sus sentimientos hacia ellos (sí, ambos, nunca se hubiera imaginado sentirse así hacia dos hombres, nada menos…) se habían transformado, no podía dejar de pensar en ambos, y en él mismo junto a estos.

Y en este momento estaba, ante todo, satisfecho, en breves instantes se desharía de su molesta esposa, una religión en la que nunca creyó realmente, y además permanecería junto a dos hombres increíbles y poderosos, a los que respetaba, y sobre los que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Vaako estaba casi exultante.

No era el único emocionado en esa nave, Harry también estaba muy contento, tanto así que daba botes -literalmente- en el asiento donde estaba (cosa que a Riddick le parecía tremendamente graciosa y ~linda~), se iban todos juntos, no sabía dónde, pero sabía que no se iba a aburrir, lo sentía, con Riddick a su lado siempre habría algo que hacer, viajes, sexo, asesinatos, sexo, aventuras, sexo y por supuesto sexo… Sip, Harry estaba muy contento con sus nuevas perspectivas de futuro, además Vaako realmente le gustaba, y esperaba que se quedara con ellos un tiempo.

Una vez su nave estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de las otras, el asesino puso el activo el sistema de autodestrucción, mientras el pequeño mago se concentraba en su tarea de encubrir la destrucción, Vaako los observaba trabajar.

Tras 10 minutos de espera (tiempo que tardaba en completarse el proceso del PEA) pudieron disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales. Librando con ello al universo de la amenaza necrófera. En ese momento ambos (tanto Harry como Riddick) sintieron que algo terminaba de encajar, como el click de algo al cerrarse; y mientras que el asesino no le dio importancia, a pesar de la sensación placidez que le proporcionaba, Harry sí, supo en ese momento que la profecía que una vez hubo pendida sobre sus hombros estaba cumplida, lo cual le resultó liberador, no le debía nada a nadie, no tenía responsabilidad ninguna, y podía dedicarse a lo que deseara, llevaba tanto tiempo con ese peso, esa carga, encima que no lo había notado hasta que se fue, pero ya no estaba atado inexorablemente aun destino.

.

.

Fin…

.

.

¿El principio del capítulo está muy ñoño? Es que quería que estos dos estuvieran lo más cerca posible, se supone que están enamorados pero los personajes como Riddick no dicen "te quiero", dicen "eres mío", y no sé si me ha salido muy empalagoso...

Decidme por favor, que estoy en duda, he actualizado no muy convencida ¿rehago el capitulo?

Esperando la respuesta de alguien (= ~ =)

Por cierto, me ha salido terminar así, no pensaba que el capitulo fuera así… y ahora creo que ya solo haré un epílogo y listo, no se me ocurre más que escribir, quiero darle un broche final a lo que parasa con Riddick, Harry y Vaako.


	24. (Riddick-Harry) Epílogo

ATENCIÓN! FINALES ALTERNATIVOS… Este Capitulo corresponde a:

Riddick/Harry

.

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

.

.

_**(Riddick/Harry) Epílogo**_

.

.

La nave aterrizó cerca de la base del escarpado risco que se encontraba en la linde del frondoso bosque. Era temprano en la mañana y el lugar estaba cubierto de una ligera niebla matutina tan común en esa época del año. Era extraño encontrar una nave (o cualquier tipo de tecnología) en ese bosque, y en cualquier parte del planeta en realidad, ya que era conocido por ser salvaje y a penas explorado debido a la ferocidad de las bestias que lo habitaban y la toxicidad de la mayoría de la vegetación.

Dos figuras se bajaron de la nave, y a pesar de la niebla se podía distinguir que una era más corpulenta que la otra. Ambas figuras se acercaron al risco, cuando la más menuda apoyó su mano en la pared esta se abrió, antes de adentrarse en el interior de la piedra la figura más pequeña hizo un gesto a la nave haciendo que esta desapareciese.

- Por fin terminamos con el encargo – dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en la cara, y estirándose y acomodándose en el sofá que había en la habitación, mientras la otra figura se adentraba por una puerta sin responder.

El pequeño se quedó allí tumbado hasta que escuchó el sonido de agua caer, presumiblemente de la ducha. Así que con una sonrisa traviesa y haciendo el menor ruido posible se acerco al baño esperando sorprender a su presa. Abriendo la puerta con cuidado se adentró en el baño para, de repente, ser agarrado por la cintura y estrellado contra la pared de la ducha.

- ¿Querías algo Harry? – susurró el mayor mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared de la ducha y observando fijamente como la ropa del otro se le pegaba al cuerpo.

- Umm, sí – dijo Harry sin más antes de lanzarse a los labios del otro, librándose de su agarre y enredando brazos y piernas en el cuerpo del otro.

- Pues si quieres algo – contestó separándose del beso y acercándose a la sensible oreja del otro. – tienes que pedirlo adecuadamente – siguió con voz burlona para inmediatamente después atacar la oreja y el cuello del mago con boca, lengua y dientes.

- Humm Riddick – fue el gemido lastimero que el otro soltó, para luego morderse los labios, intentando no ceder a lo que el otro le pedía. Pero siempre pasaba igual, Riddick siempre hacía con él lo que quería, además la última misión no había sido corta, hacía mucho que no tenían tiempo para estar así, y el cabrón de Riddick sabía exactamente qué hacer para llevarlo al borde, así que cediendo al otro (e inevitablemente inflando aún más su ego -pensó-) le espetó – Mierda, deja ya los preliminares y empieza a follarme.

Ante tales palabras recibió una petulante mirada del otro, que pasó a depredadora, y en apenas unos segundos se encontraba de cara a la pared, sin ropa (ahora se encontraba desgarrada en el suelo de la ducha) y con una polla grande, caliente y dura penetrándolo.

El ritmo era salvaje y errático, el baño se llenó con el sonido de gemidos, gruñidos, el golpeteo de la piel y el ruido del agua cayendo. La necesidad de semanas sin apenas tocarse tensaba sus cuerpos y los impulsaba a moverse rápido y duro, ignorando incomodidad o dolor (en el caso del más pequeño). Lo único importante era el placer que sentían en ese momento, el roce de piel con piel, una mordida en el hombro, el excitante sonido que el otro producía…, el resto se desvanecía para ellos.

Riddick levantó un de las piernas Harry y le dio la vuelta para violar la boca del otro con brutalidad, mientras que el más pequeño envolvía sus piernas alrededor del mayor. El ritmo ya rápido pareció aumentar, Harry se alejó de los labios del otro, con la boca abierta en un mudo grito de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, pero eso no importaba, estaba tan cerca… mientras que Riddick aprovechaba para succionar y morder su cuello.

Y de esa forma Harry se corrió entre ambos cuerpos, y con el agua empapando su cara, Riddick le siguió poco después dejándose ordeñar por los espasmos post-orgásmicos del otro.

Recuperando el ritmo normal de la respiración el mayor observando el estado desmadejado del otro no pudo evitar decir. – ¿Ves? Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a pedir las cosas adecuadamente.

Para recibir en respuesta un puchero (que pretendía ser una mirada de enojo), un golpe en la cabeza y un empujón. Harry salió del baño muy dignamente con una leve (~pronunciada~) cojera y escuchando (para su total enojo) el sonido de una risa profunda y socarrona.

.

.

Fin del Epílogo

.

.

.

Y nada más, epílogo con breve (pero espero que intenso) lemon. Pensaba hacer que Riddick matara a Vaako por mirarlo como no debía… pero bueno podéis imaginar lo que queraís como final para Vaako.

Espero que os haya gustado el fic. Un besazo a to que lo habéis leído, muchas gracias por aguantarme. Muacks.

PD: He pensado en tal vez escribir una historia más (no es seguro, no tengo mucho tiempo, por las mañanas curro y por las tardes voy a la universidad) pero no podría actualizar muy a menudo, una vez por semana, puede que incluso cada 2 semanas, no dispongo de mucho tiempo… Si escribo algo las parejas que tengo en mente son:

Por Piratas de Caribe Jack Sparrow/Harry, por Inuyasha Sesshomaru/Harry, por Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reborn/Harry y por X-Men Pyro/Harry ¬¬ sip más xover, me gustan mucho y no hay suficientes y harry puede ser muy lindo.

Así que qué opináis, tenéis alguna preferencia entre lo que ofrezco?

Yyyyyyy pues nada más, un placer escribir para vosotr s.


	25. (Riddick-Vaako-Harry) Epílogo

ATENCIÓN! FINALES ALTERNATIVOS… Este Capitulo corresponde a:

Riddick/Vaako/Harry

.

.

Normal: hablar…

.

_Cursiva: pensar…_

.

.

_**(Riddick/Vaako/Harry) Epílogo**_

.

.

La nave aterrizó cerca de la base del escarpado risco que se encontraba en la linde del frondoso bosque. Era temprano en la mañana y el lugar estaba cubierto de una ligera niebla matutina tan común en esa época del año. Era extraño encontrar una nave (o cualquier tipo de tecnología) en ese bosque, y en cualquier parte del planeta en realidad, ya que era conocido por ser salvaje y a penas explorado debido a la ferocidad de las bestias que lo habitaban y la toxicidad de la mayoría de la vegetación.

Tres figuras se bajaron de la nave, y a pesar de la niebla se podía distinguir que dos eran más corpulenta que la tercera. Las tres figuras se acercaron al risco, cuando la más menuda apoyó su mano en la pared esta se abrió, antes de adentrarse en el interior de la piedra la figura más pequeña hizo un gesto a la nave haciendo que esta desapareciese.

- Por fin terminamos con el encargo – dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en la cara, y estirándose y acomodándose en el sofá que había en la habitación, mientras la otra figura se adentraba por una puerta sin responder, y la última se sentaba en una butaca y observaba con aire de diversión a la pequeña.

El pequeño se quedó allí tumbado hasta que escuchó el sonido de agua caer, presumiblemente de la ducha. Así que con una sonrisa traviesa se levantó del sofá, le hizo una seña a la otra persona en la sala para que lo siguiera (recibiendo una ceja arqueada de esta), y se encaminó haciendo el menor ruido posible se acerco al baño esperando sorprender a su presa, con el otro siguiendo sus pasos.

Llegando al baño, el mago abrió la puerta con cuidado se adentró sigilosamente, al escuchar un ruido a su espalda se giro para, de repente, ser agarrado por la cintura e inmovilizado contra la pared de la ducha. Mirando con sorpresa frente suyo se encontró con un muy desnudo Riddick, y un Vaako en proceso de estarlo, ambos portando sonrisas de superioridad.

- ¿Querías algo Harry? – susurró el asesino mientras lo separaba de la pared de la ducha, para notar como Vaako se posicionaba detrás de él y empezaba a repartir suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello.

- Umm, sí – dijo Harry sin más antes de lanzarse a los labios del otro, enredando sus piernas en el cuerpo del otro, y echando un brazo hacia atrás para acariciar la nuca de Vaako.

- Pues si quieres algo – contestó separándose del beso y acercándose a la sensible oreja del otro. – tienes que pedirlo adecuadamente – siguió con voz burlona para inmediatamente después atacar la oreja y el cuello del mago con boca, lengua y dientes.

- Humm Riddick – fue el gemido lastimero que el otro soltó, para luego morderse los labios, viendo como los dos mayores compartían un húmedo y acalorado beso, a la vez que sentía ya dos dedos de Vaako dentro de él y la mano de Riddick acariciar su polla.

Él intentaba no ceder a lo que el otro le pedía, siempre pasaba igual, Riddick siempre hacía lo que quería, ordenándole y haciéndole suplicar. La última misión no había sido corta, hacía mucho que no tenían tiempo para estar así, pero esos dos Riddick sabían exactamente qué hacer para llevarlo al borde, así que cediendo espetó – Mierda, será mejor que dejéis los preliminares y empecéis a follarme o me buscaré a alguien más.

Ante tales palabras recibió una petulante mirada de uno y un resoplido divertido del otro, y en apenas unos segundos se encontraba aplastado entre dos cincelados cuerpos, sin ropa (ahora se encontraba desgarrada en el suelo de la ducha) y con dos pollas grandes, calientes y duras penetrándolo.

El ritmo era salvaje y errático, el baño se llenó con el sonido de gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos, el golpeteo de la piel y el ruido del agua cayendo. La necesidad de semanas sin apenas tocarse tensaba sus cuerpos y los impulsaba a moverse rápido y duro, ignorando incomodidad o dolor (en el caso del más pequeño). Lo único importante era el placer que sentían en ese momento, el roce de piel con piel, las lamidas, una mordida en el hombro, el excitante sonido que los otros producían…, el resto se desvanecía a su alrededor.

Riddick pronto empezó a violar la boca Harry con brutalidad, mientras que Vaako mordisqueaba sus orejas, y el más pequeño envolvía con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor del asesino. El ritmo ya rápido pareció aumentar, Harry se alejó del beso con la boca abierta en un mudo grito de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en el hombro de Vaako, estaba tan cerca… mientras que Riddick aprovechaba para asaltar la boca del ex-necrófero.

Y de esa forma Harry se corrió con el agua empapando su cara, y dejando su curpo echa una masa deshuesada. Vaako y Riddick le siguieron poco después dejándose ordeñar por los espasmos post-orgásmicos del otro.

Recuperando el ritmo normal de la respiración el mayor observando el estado desmadejado del otro no pudo evitar decir. – ¿Ves? Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a pedir las cosas adecuadamente.

Para recibir en respuesta un puchero (que pretendía ser una mirada de enojo), un golpe en la cabeza y un empujón. Harry salió muy dignamente del baño con una severa cojera (en realidad apenas podía caminar) y el sonido de risas a su espalda.

.

.

Fin del Epílogo

.

.

.

Y nada más, epílogo con breve (pero espero que intenso) lemon.

Espero que os haya gustado el fic. Un besazo a to que lo habéis leído, muchas gracias por aguantarme. Muacks.

PD: He pensado en tal vez escribir una historia más (no es seguro, no tengo mucho tiempo, por las mañanas curro y por las tardes voy a la universidad) pero no podría actualizar muy a menudo, una vez por semana, puede que incluso cada 2 semanas, no dispongo de mucho tiempo… Si escribo algo las parejas que tengo en mente son:

Por Piratas de Caribe Jack Sparrow/Harry, por Inuyasha Sesshomaru/Harry, por Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reborn/Harry y por X-Men Pyro/Harry ¬¬ sip más xover, me gustan mucho y no hay suficientes y harry puede ser muy lindo.

Así que qué opináis, tenéis alguna preferencia entre lo que ofrezco?

Yyyyyyy pues nada más, un placer escribir para vosotr s.


End file.
